The Underwear Incident
by WorldInvent
Summary: Sarah Williams realizes that underwear is disappearing from her clothing selection. Is it her room mate? A pervert? Or...goblins?
1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1 Operation Petticoat

Sarah Williams was fairly confident that her room mate must have some sort of secret fetish. She recalled the first day she had met the perky blonde. At the time she had seemed like a rather ridiculously happy, probably a cheer leader in high school now college student; a self proclaimed "free thinker" who, other than the occasional frat party and drunken escapade, was normal.

Sarah worried the corner of her lower lip, by sucking it between her teeth and chewing.

Normal. Now though evidence seemed to suggest other wise. It had all started out as a laundry mishap- several pairs of under wear had gone missing. At first she attributed it to lack of sleep, stress from studying for final exams; they could have easily have been misplaced. Then underwear began disappearing from her dresser. One evening they would be folded together and placed inside the drawer, the next morning several would be MIA.

A blonde, kinky room mate with an underwear fetish. She was going to have to think of a plan to evict her from their little three bedroom house. Absently she imagined her room mate busting into her bedroom in thigh high boots, a leather corset, complete with whip and hat ensemble, proclaiming, "Miz Williamz vantz to play!" Naturally her voice would be laden with a cheap German accent. She couldn't very well survive without a room mate; things were tight even with the rent split between them. Her lip hurt. Wincing she ceased her torturous efforts. Maybe she would just have to confront the girl. First she was going to have to purchase some cheap intimate replacements.

The corner drug store probably assumed the thing that Sarah was suspicious of her room mate about: this girl has an underwear issue. In the last month she had been in to purchase at least five sets of underwear. Nothing fancy- just nice, basic cotton in solid colors or stripes (whatever the clerks currently had stocked in her size). Why would her room mate be interested in such simplicity? Maybe the fetish would seem more plausible if she were the sort of girl who went to Victoria Secret and spent ten dollars on a lacy number that didn't serve much for coverage.

Billy, the regular male store clerk, eyed her awkwardly as she made her selections.

Back at the house a note was posted on the refrigerator:

"Hey Miss S- went out for the evening. Probably crashing over at Jenny's. Join us later if you want. Peace out- Brianna."

An evening alone. Perfect. She could relax after all the drama of finals, lounge around in her pajamas, and maybe watch a movie. She wondered if the movie channel was showing any Cary Grant movies. The weight of her small shopping bag bounced against her leg. She could also devise a way to secure her underwear. Commence Operation Petticoat, she thought to her self as she made her way to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

bScene 2

It Was Miss Scarlet In the Closet!/b

After a long hot shower and the application of plenty of body lotion, Sarah made her way to the living room. Clad now in her polka-dot pajama pants and a tank top, complete with newly secured cotton underwear she curled up on the couch to see what movies were on.

Click went the remote control.

An episode of Sponge Bob Squarepants. A rerun of Star Trek. Some info-commercial about the newest, most amazing kitchen aid gizmo- "And act before midnight, we'll double your order!" Sarah chuckled to herself and murmured, "Yes, act now and I promise to never appear on television again!"

Click. Click. Click.

As she flipped she considered her options for deterring the amount of underwear that was disappearing. At first she entertained the idea of some sort of booby-trap that would snap shut on her room mate's fingers like a mouse trap, or blow a bloom of red dye directly in to her face. She decided though that she wasn't clever enough to achieve such a mechanism. She could just switch up her dresser drawers. After all it was just an odd female tradition that intimates were kept in the top compartment.

Click. Click.

Yes, that seemed like the best solution. Then if in the event that they were still going missing she could confront Brianna.

Click. She found that one of the channels was showing the movie Clue. One of her all time favorite comedies. She began to watch.

At the point where Miss Scarlet found her self with Colonel Mustard in the secret passage, the B-rated suspense building up and several murders having been committed, she heard the noise. It reminded her of a cat; claws extended trying to run along a slick tiled floor, and finding a complete lack of traction. Of course following close on the heels of that thought was the realization that neither her self nor her room mate owned a cat. That thought caused her sit up straight on the couch.

Miss Scarlet and Colonel Mustard had found another dead body. Their screaming and shouting over powered the noise. Sarah debated whether or not to turn the volume up thus diverting her self from the eerie sensation the noise induced, or to turn the volume down in order to further investigate. She held the remote control poised mid-air. She took a deep breath. Get a grip girly, she thought. You've faced worse things than ghost cats. Having turned the volume lower she stood and faced the hallway.

The noise had multiplied. Rats? She wondered. She gulped. For protection she secured an umbrella from the catch-all near the front door. In her heart of hearts she knew she hardly looked threatening: polka-dot pants and a bright blue umbrella didn't exactly scream "Fear me!" But with resolve she walked the length of the small hall and stood outside her bed room door.

Ignoring the small voices that were whispering and the constant tap-tapping, scratching noises, she jumped through her door, drew the umbrella back defensively, and gave out her best Amazon warrior yell. Her threatening shout, turned in to a gasp as she registered what was in the middle of her room. Three goblins stood: one had a tape measure thrown over its shoulder; another wore a dainty pair of spectacles; and the third had one of her brand new pairs of underwear pulled around its body. In shock she let the umbrella tumbled from her hands.

The goblins looked at her.

She looked at the goblins.

Blink, blink went their eyes.

The one wearing the spectacles pulled his head up and cleared his throat. "Good evening miss," he said a tad apprehensive. He nervously clenched and unclenched one of his hands. "And how are we doing this evening?"

"Um," she began. Her arms fell at her sides. "Fine. Thank you."

He smiled a tight awkward grin. "Good."

She blinked again. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me miss?"

"I said what are you doing? That's my underwear!" She nodded towards the third goblin.

"And what a lovely article of clothing it is!" He turned and adjusted the material around the goblin's shoulders.

"Have you, you goblins, been stealing my underwear?"

"Stealing?" gasped the one with the tape measure. "Hardly!"

"No, no miss," said the first apologetically. "Selling them, not stealing them. Your underwear is a hot fashion item for goblin attire."

She had been prepared for a mutant cat, or even a burglar. Heck, she had even considered the possibility that her room mate, desperate for a fix, had snuck back in to steal another pair. But this; this she had not been prepared for.

"My underwear…is a fashion item?" she asked stunned.

"A hot fashion item," he corrected poignantly. "They make for darling vests."

Sure enough the goblin who was currently modeling her knickers had his arms through the legs holes with the crotch running along his back. Thus situated the underwear fell like a robe or vest.

"Well, you know, see here," she stumbled for words. She huffed. "You could have at least asked for my permission!" The moment she said the words, she felt mildly insane. The three looked sheepishly at her.

"Do you wish us to return them?" he offered.

"Er, no, that won't be necessary." The thought rather disgusted her. She began to reason with her self: the blue fabric was rather complimentary on the goblin in question, and she was rather relieved to learn that her room mate was not some warped, kinky pervert. "Just," she paused trying to mentally catch up to the reality of the situation. "Just ask next time."

The three exchanged glances.

"Won't be a problem."

"Sure."

"Absolutely."

With a few more exchanged pleasantries the three goblins made for her closet door, waved goodbye, and vanished. Sarah scratched the back of her head. Goblins? No, she most certainly hadn't been prepared for that!


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3  
Give Me the Coffee And No One Get's Hurt

She had fallen asleep on the couch.

After watching Clue and then old episodes of I Love Lucy Sarah had drifted off to sleep, full of ponderings and musings. Goblins had been stealing her underwear. Or had that been that they were selling them? She had been stunned, but oddly enough not very upset. With a flamboyant, makeup wearing king it was little wonder that the goblins were into women's underwear. Of course he had always looked pretty fabulous… Drowsily she smiled and rolled onto her side.

Something poked her gently on the nose.

Opening one eye she was confronted with a pair of eyes scrutinizing her from behind a pair of dainty spectacles. The goblins had returned. Her one eye slid shut again, resulting in another poke. "Miss!" whispered the goblin. "Miss Sarah!"  
"Wwwhat?" she demanded feeling a bit cheated for this confrontation to be happening before her morning coffee.  
"I am here to ask your permission."  
She grunted.  
"Your permission about your underwear."  
Forcing air through her lips, she made an odd vibrating sound.  
The goblin continued speaking. Maybe she needed to be reminded of last night's conversation. "See I have Meep here with me and she is in need of a new vest."  
Both of her eyes slid open. A red haired goblin had joined Mr. Spectacles.  
The goblin continued, "And we would be ever so much in your debt if you would grant us permission to use one of your lovely clothing items-,"  
"Coffee!" she interjected sitting up.  
"Pardon?"  
"Coffee first then negotiations."  
"Well Dink is all ready in the kitchen…But Miss Sarah-," She stumbled away from him.

Very few goblins were as refined as Mr. Spectacles. He knew this. He kept his nose pickings to him self, tucked away in a pocket for later use; he knew how to compliment a chicken to coerce it into performing, and he never, ever, touched caffeine. His fellow goblins though were not quite so advanced. The kitchen was an active example of why it was important to abstain from caffeinated beverages. He just hoped Miss. Sarah would be able to handle the situation.

They had raided her refrigerator, gone through her cabinets, and learned how to use various kitchen appliances. She raised her eye brows regarding the scene through hooded eyes that had yet to shake off her sleep. A goblin was perched on her counter top kneeling next to her blender. A half melted container of vanilla ice cream sat on one side and a bag of coffee beans on the other. He had finally figured out that in order to successfully blend one had to secure the lid before hitting the power switch. He shook, unsteady from having eaten a few handfuls of raw coffee beans, secured the lid, and turned the machine on. Proudly he watched his concoction swirl. "Dink!" hissed Mr. Spectacles in disapproval.  
"Oh! Hello! Breakfast is almost ready," he informed them calmly.  
She scanned the counter- nothing else other than ice cream and coffee had gone into the machine.  
Mr. Spectacles slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.  
Dink retrieved two cups, poured the mixture, and climbed down off the counter. "Here lady!" he offered one of the cups to Sarah.  
Her body cried out in joy at the expectation of caffeine. With a drowsy shrug, she drank. It was safe- vanilla flavored coffee. "Not bad," she commented.  
"Thanks!"  
"Now please Miss. Sarah about the vest," began Mr. Spectacles.  
She moved to the table before answering. Tossing aside a head of lettuce she sat down. "Ah, yes, you were asking permission… something to do with my underwear?"  
"Yes! Meep here is in need of a new vest."  
She took another drink. "So last night wasn't a dream? You all really do wear my underwear?"  
"Underwear in general serves as a wonderful accessory. We'll be needing your pink pair."  
"Ooo, pink will look quite fetching on Meep," commented Dink.  
Sarah watched as the goblin retrieved the now soup-y ice cream and slurped it out of the container. He offered it to his companions.  
"I have a royal affair to attend and the pink will off set my outfit."  
"Wait, the only pink one I have is a thong," interrupted Sarah. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you sporting my thong at a royal goblin gathering."  
At those words Meep's eyes turned round and glossy. The expression reminded Sarah of a cartoon kitten or puppy character on the verge of tears. The goblin sniffed.  
"All right, all right, don't start crying! All right! You can have my pink thong. Please, there, there don't cry."  
"Hooray!" the three cried in unison. Leaving the kitchen in its war zone state, the goblins turned and scrambled down the hall to retrieve the oh, so special clothing item. She then heard the closet door open and slam shut.

With the caffeine now carousing through her veins she wasn't sure if she had made such a wise decision.


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 4 SCENE 4 UNDERWEAR IS NEVER BORING

Jareth decidedly hated court days. Firstly he had to be on his best behavior- demonstrate patience, show civility, and tolerate all sorts of pleasantries. Not that he considered him self a bad tempered individual or impolite, but rather that the court members were simply annoying. This annoyance led to the second reason he detested court days. Court members were stuck-up, brown nosers, who praised the secret recipe punch that was served while at the same time attempting to steel small knick-knacks that were on display. Every gathering resulted in at least one piece from his collection being cracked and at least one badly ruffled, hen pecked moron being evicted from the premises (Jareth him self could never be the one that actually dealt out the punishment, no, his chickens saw to such matters).

He sighed wearily while looking at himself in the mirror. 'Old boy', he thought running a hand through his hair, 'you need a change of pace. Now, now I know the last time you did something a little out of the ordinary you got a bit singed.' Here he rolled his eyes. 'Singed. More like burned. But it has been five years… five years, two days, twelve hours, and…' He paused briefly. 'Twelve hours and five minutes, but that is beside the point! Just a little change- you'd feel better.' Having straightened his jacket he sat his face to a cool, slightly indifferent expression. He had to admit, that despite it being a court day, he looked dang good. "Well old boy you do clean up nice. Show time!" He exited out into the hall.

The guests had arrived. He walked down the ceremonious isle, nodding in recognition of certain individuals. At the dais where his throne was located he raised his arms indicating the commencement of the royal court day. For traditions sake he sat down on the throne waiting to see if anyone would actually approach. Court days were supposed to be the time that any citizen of the Underground could appear before the king to plead a case, make a suggestion, propose an idea, seek retribution, but as of late it had become more of a party than anything else. And all at the Goblin King's expense. What clear thinking fae, be you goblin or elf, would turn down the opportunity for free drink and food, and the chance to socialize? Not many. After five minutes Jareth vacated the throne.

Having inconspicuously slapped the hand of a dwarf who was becoming too familiar with a certain female statue, he attempted to mingle. Someone complimented his jacket. Another asked after the punch's secret recipe, the same question he asked every year. One woman attempted to bemuse him by asking if he had the pleasure of any mortal girls lately, "Or have you given them up finally?" She batted her eyes as if they were giant fly wings.

The group that surrounded her seemed to be holding their breath, debating whether or not to smile.

Jareth allowed for a smirk. He drew the woman to his side, "What a clever question. If you ask it again, I'll have one of my hens see to it you never blink again." With a sharp pinch administered to her waist he walked away. Now he was bored and irritated.

The goblins- his must loyal subjects- rushed about serving drinks. He smiled warmly at one as he passed. The goblin paused and bowed respectfully. "Your majesty!"

"Dink, right? What an intriguing vest you are wearing."

The goblin beamed at the compliment. "Thank you sire!"

There was something oddly familiar about the garment. It was if he had seen it before somewhere, but differently. Jareth was about to inquire further when a loud clatter distracted everyone in the room. A certain fae was dodging a chicken that appeared to be intent upon landing talons extended on the individual's head. The table with the meat and cheese spread had been over turned in the scuffle.

"Excuse me sire." And away Dink ran to aid the chicken in running out the fae. With a satisfied smirk the king looked away as if nothing had happened at all.

It was some where between the traditional toast wishing long days and pleasant nights on the Goblin King and the dwarfs' wine barrel racing that Jareth took notice of the same unique clothing item on another goblin. He cocked his head and puzzled over the familiarity. Then he spotted a red one, a striped one, and a comical pink and green polka-dotted one. Nearly all of his subjects were running about in the vest. He attempted to picture the vest worn in various fashions hoping to trigger the fleeting memory.

If one were to pop one's head through one of the holes… No, that would not work. One arm, one leg? No that looked ridiculous. He crossed his arms and raised a finger to his lips. Say the goblin was to hold the item out in front of his body holes facing down. Then by means of slightly bending over the goblin inserted his right foot in a hole followed his left foot. Yes this was beginning to look much better all ready! Then if the goblin was a female and not a goblin at all, but something taller and slimmer. Add flowing dark chocolate hair and a brea- The Moon protect him!

His subjects were running around before the entire court in women's underwear!

'Old boy,' he thought struggling to hold his face school though he could feel a mild blush burning on his cheeks. 'Boring may have just become a thing of the past.'

As soon as the last annoying fae said his/her last annoying farewell he called all of the goblins to the throne room. Having removed his jacket he situated him self comfortably by sitting sideways on the throne and hoisting a leg over the side. He watched all of his subjects appear all of them in their new favorite attire. 'Where in the name of all that is holy had they found so many panties?' he mused. "All right lads and lasses," he then called out. "Excellent court day! Someone care to tell me how many of my art pieces were molested this time?"

Splot stood up. His choice had been a simple black pair. He cleared his throat. "Our Lady of the Bog will need to be repainted. Saint Vincent of the Turnips will need to have his nose replaced-,"

"Again?" muttered the king.

"Yes sire. Your painting of Summer Solstice In the Woods will require a new frame. But I am pleased to inform his majesty that none of the representations of the Seven Graces miniatures went missing this time."

"Well that is something to be thankful for." He unbuttoned his vest. "I noticed that several of you sported new attire today." Here he paused glancing around the room. His eyes settled on the closest goblin that happened to be the one with the comical polka-dot number. "Very interesting. Who came up with the idea?"

"It was me sire." The great fashion designer known in the Underground as Fash (and Mr. Spectacles to Sarah) proudly held the sides of his vest. "Don't they all just look fantastic?"

"Very. Tell me Fash where did you get such lovely…eerrr… vests?"

Here the goblin looked awkward. "The idea just came to me sire."

"I see. Is everyone satisfied with Fash's brilliant idea?"

"All except Meep," quipped a small, horned goblin.

Fash rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes, poor Meep."

"Why not Meep?"

"We tried something a bit bolder with her today sire, and well…unfortunately pink just isn't her color after all." He shot Dink a shrewd look.

Dink growled, "It's not like it was my original idea!"

Jareth simply couldn't help him self: the whole matter intrigued him on some twisted level. "Call Meep in," he ordered.

Meep looked positively crest fallen. She slumped, dragging her feet as she approached the king. In her hand she held a bright pink material. It was obvious she had been crying. "Here sire," she said her lip trembling. She raised her hand to give the king the reason for her sorrow. "No body liked it!" she then bellowed loudly.

Jareth took the item. Un-rumpling it he was startled by this pair's design. It wasn't just an average pair of woman's underwear; no, it was a thong! He cleared his throat. "I am…sorry Meep, but such are the risks when one tries out avant garde fashion." He made to give it back.

Meep refused it. "It is of no use to me now!" she exclaimed turning away.

Torn between staring at the item, and stuffing it into his pocket, he distracted himself by asking another question, "Tell me Fash, where did you acquire all of these… vests? Surely you did not make all of them?"

Again Fash looked awkward. "Well, no I didn't make them."

"Sheesh!" remarked Dink. "Just tell him you old fool!"

Fash adjusted his spectacles. "I got them from the lady."

"What lady?"

"THE lady sire," said Dink.

Meep pointed up with one timid finger. "That lady."

Jareth glanced at the pink thong. "That lady?"

"You know," began to explain Fash. "The lady whose name you made us swear to never mention again or we would face the bog. That lady."

"Oh, that lady." Yes, that lady, his lady. Gently he rubbed the material between his finger and thumb. He sat up straight on the throne. "You lot have been spending time with my lady? Is she aware that you have been borrowing her intimates?"

"It's her underwear sire," corrected the polka-dot goblin.

"I thought they were vests," stated one rather confused goblin.

"And we haven't been borrowing them," Fash went on. "We've been taking them. Or rather I have been taking them and selling them to the goblins."

"You said we looked intriguing sire!" said a goblin in defense.

"Regardless of what I think," though he was surely thinking a good deal. "Is she aware that her underwear has gone missing?"

"Yes," admitted Fash. "As of recently she found us out."

"And further more is aware you are making a profit?"

"Sort of."

Jareth regarded his subjects. He wasn't quite sure whether to be upset, tickled, or turned on by the situation he found him self faced with. Well, maybe it was a good thing. After all he did rather like her. And if she was indeed aware of the circumstances then he couldn't very well be mad at his subjects.

"All right," he said. "If my lady doesn't have an issue with the situation, then neither do I. Some sort of restitution must be decided though which I shall see to personally. Go on you!" He dismissed them with a smile.

Once alone he picked up the pink thong and studied it. It hardly had enough material to serve its purpose. The backing was pencil thin and the front was rather sheer, and the lining for the sides seemed useless. He was struck by the image of his lady wearing it and blushed a very deep shade of red. 'Easy old boy,' he thought. 'You're rushing head long into dangerous territory. Restituion.' Standing he yelled for his valet. Sarah Williams was going to get the highest quality restitution he could afford.

_Note: I used the wrong word! lol A complete idiot moment of me confusing "retribution" with "restitution." oh dear... maybe I should sleep more often instead of writing so much._


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 5

RESTITUTION, RETRIBUTION- THERE'S A DIFFERENCE?

With a size provided by the tag attached to the thong the royal seamstress was able to set about preparing the restitution. It was a rather odd request to fulfill. Regardless of the king's flashy style this item seemed over the tope even for him. The seamstress was quite relieved to see his majesty place the completed item in a gift box.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah stood in her room folding laundry and stacking them on her bed. The late morning sun warmed her room. Several days had passed since Mr. Spectacles had made off with her pink thong for Meep. The other goblin Dink had returned to help tidy up the kitchen even staying long enough to prepare a rather tasty salad for Sarah to enjoy. She glanced at her pile of underwear- her supply was meager, but holding.

Hearing her closet door squeak on its hinges she turned around mid-shirt-fold to find Mr. Spectacles leading a small group of goblins in to her room. He smiled warmly at her. "Greetings miss!" he waved a hand.

"Hi lady!" called Dink appearing.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them. She sat the shirt aside. "What brings you lot to this side of the looking glass?"

"A courtesy call," explained Mr. Spectacles approaching the bed. He surveyed the laundry his hands clenching and unclenching against the comforter. "Any, uh, any new pieces available?" he inquired hopefully.

She eyed him shrewdly.

At the same moment she realized that as the result of passing through her closet several of the goblins had found her shoe pile. "Be careful," she chided as one known as Blot became enthralled with a set of black pumps. She turned her attention back to Mr. Spectacles to find him fingering one of her precious pairs of underwear. "Not available!" she snapped knocking his hand away.

"Oohh!" he quipped.

"You know Mr Spectacles, I have to have some to wear."

"At least call me by my right name- it's Fash."

Something clunked. Not clanked, but clunked- it was an acutely different sound. It was a deeper vibration. Blot had managed to work his feet into her black high heels. He struck a dramatic pose, hands on hips, and stamping his heel he proclaimed, "Look- I am fancy just like the king is!" In truth he resembled more of an extra from The Rocky Horror Picture Show than the king.

Sarah shook her head in quiet amusement. "Speaking of underwear how did the pink thong-,"

Fash exclaimed a loud, "Ssshhh!" before she could finish speaking. "We mustn't talk about it miss."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes it was a most unfortunate event. Fashion faux pas you know." She nodded in understanding. "The king tried to consol her, but she just wouldn't have any of it."

Sarah looked back at the goblins: Meep was the only one not sporting a vest. She stopped folding the clothes as something dawned on her. "Wait- what king?"

"The king," was the reply.

"Which king?"

"Here we go again!" lamented the small horned goblin.

"Our king of course."

"Your king? Jareth the Goblin King?"

"May he reign forever!" they all chanted.

"Yes," answered Fash. "Which reminds me." He disappeared in to the closet with a few others.

Horror. Horror and embarrassment. The Goblin King had seen her pink thong? She gripped the edge of the laundry basket. Not good. Who knows what all sorts of randy, un-welcomed thoughts, ideas, or concepts it was giving him! 'Don't panic,' she told her self. 'Maybe he doesn't know that they came from you.' She took a deep breath trying to calm her self. She didn't allow just any man, whatever their breed, to become acquainted with her intimates. 'Calm down!'

The goblins were exiting the closet. Some how she managed to control her emotions that wanted to freak out. They carried a box between them. The wrapping was a soft grey and the ribbon tied around it shined silvery. They informed her that it was from his majesty, something to do with "retribution" which made little sense to her. Was he upset that she allowed them to wear her underwear? 'Maybe he should keep a closer eye on where his subjects go then, or who they spend time with,' she thought a bit erked. Cautiously she plucked the note away. The paper was textured as if it had been hand made and was pressed with a coat of arms. Intricate script graced the surface.

"Miss Williams," it read. "It has come to my attention that several of my subjects have seen fit to take an interest in a particular clothing item of yours. I am also aware that profits have been acquired that have not distributed to you. I apologize for this over sight in the matter.

"Please accept the following as restitution, a gift for what you have lost. Sincerely, Jareth the Goblin King of the Underground."

Standing there Sarah was confident that at any given moment she would wake up. Things were getting surreal. She was going to wake up, find her self still stuffed awkwardly on the couch, and realize that yes, after all her roommate had an underwear fetish. Her thumb moved across the paper feeling the texture. His hands had touched the same space. Her thumb tingled.

Clunk, clunk, clunk went the heels on Blot's feet.

The wrapping on the box was lovely. Carefully she removed it trying to avoid tearing any of the edges. Under the wrapping was a box- plain save for the same coat of arms pressed in the center. Taking a deep breath (for she realized with a degree of silliness that she had been holding it) she lifted the lid. Nestled amongst soft gray tissue paper was the most intricate, stunningly beautiful article of clothing she had ever seen. It was a bodice, a corset her very own retro sort of underwear. It was a very pale pink trimmed with a sheer blue gray. A few tiny bows decorated the edge of the bust. Removing it she also saw that it was a lace up bodice. "Wow," was all she could say. He had seen fit to give her this- this delicate, girly, intimate thing? He- her man who haunted her dreams, who had taken up residency in a dark, secure corner of her mind- he had! Part of her was a little too thrilled about it.

Several of the goblins "Oooed" and "Aahhed" at the corset. Sarah felt her cheeks blush a very deep red. Quickly she dropped it back inside the box. "Tell your king," she fumbled with the lid. "Tell your king- thank you. No, wait!" A simple, passed along voice of gratitude wasn't enough. She ran out into the hall towards the third room. This room served as an office. She rummaged for a package of stationary. The generic yellow rose printed on the card hardly seemed appropriate, but it would have to suffice. Her nerves were still ever so slightly aflutter. How does one properly thank the Goblin King? And do so without being misleading?

"Your majesty," she wrote. "Thank you for the thoughtful gift. Your subjects are welcomed guests in my home. Best wishes for you and your kingdom. Sincerely, Sarah Williams."

She handed the sealed envelope to Fash who disappeared in to the closet. She shooed the rest out as well. Alone in her room she once more retrieved the corset from the box. Holding it to her self she turned towards her full-length mirror in the corner of the room. The coloring complimented her skin tones. And it did look as if it would fit her like a glove.

Unable to attempt to put it on by her self she returned the corset to the box. Closing the lid she set it on her desk. Then she folded the beautiful wrapping paper and stowed it and the note in the desk's top drawer. She finished folding her laundry. As she moved to take the clothes' basket back to the laundry room her eyes rested on the box. She could see her self encased in its softness, her curves accentuated and lethal. With a nod she resolved to have her roommate help her try it on.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 6

DINNER IS BEST SERVED HALF NAKED

Brianna was giving her a very probing look. It felt as if she were trying to burrow a hole right through her head. What exactly she thought or hoped would come out as a result was a bit lost on Sarah. Perhaps she thought that Sarah's conscious would pop its little head out, tip its hat like Jiminy Cricket, and tell her exactly what was going on with the intricate (not to mention expensive looking) corset. People like Sarah Williams, women like Sarah Williams may occasionally indulge in get-ups from the local costume shop; such individuals may even be found play acting by themselves, but such people never actually indulged in expensive clothing. Or at least that is what she had always assumed. Now on this fine Friday afternoon her assumptions were being put to the test.

To ease the tension Sarah shrugged. "So are you going to help me or not?" she demanded trying to sound indifferent.

The probing look eased. "Sure. Why not? It is a pretty dang sexy piece."

Between wiggling, pulling, shifting, and squirming the two women managed to get the bodice around Sarah's torso. Brianna began to adjust the laces.

"How tight mademoiselle?" she asked coyly.

"Just… go until it gets uncomfortable." She concentrated on how smooth the lining was against her body. It was almost like silk. A great deal of care had gone into this. 'His care,' she thought fleetingly.

As the laces tightened she again let her thoughts to wander. 'How long has it been? Over five years. I wonder if he even ever thought of me again until now.' Catching a glimpse of her self in the mirror, she allowed for a small bit of hope that he indeed had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth leaned back on his throne with a sigh. In his hand he held the card with the yellow rose. Sarah, his lady, had thanked him for the gift. The restitution had been successfully received. Abruptly he leaned forward and read the few simple lines over again. She obviously hadn't been insulted or frightened; no, she had been thankful. Would it be safe to assume she liked the gift? Such a thought caused him to smile. He wondered if she tried it on yet. That notion made him grin like a cat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Having laced her friend up successfully Brianna informed her that she had errands to run. "Are you going to be alright for a few hours in that get-up?" she asked.

Sarah nodded. "I'll be fine." Her roommate left.

In truth she knew that she would be more than fine; she would be absolutely wonderful. The corset was surprisingly comfortable. It held her posture correctly, flattened her stomach, and raised her breasts- all in all giving her a very pin up girl appeal. 'Comfort and sex appeal,' she thought looking at her self. She struck a Bond Girl pose: legs spread wide and arms raised pointing an invisible gun. Her lips curled. This corset was turning out to be a lot of fun.

It felt perfectly natural to wash up the dishes, eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, sweep, and do all other mundane things while clad in the corset. Nothing rubbed funny or chaffed against her skin- it was just incredibly comfortable. Feeling bold she even imagined how the scenario would play out if his royal nibs were to pay her a call. "Oh yes," she laughed airily. "I run around like this all of the time Jareth dear. Your gift was exactly what I had been looking for!" She rolled her shoulders and tossed her head. "What's that? You'd like to ask me to dinner? Why Jareth I never knew you were interested in me that way!" Here she stopped and smiled to her self. It was far too easy to imagine.

"He does like to eat dinner," quipped a small voice.

Sarah spun around. Fash, Dink, Blot, Meep, and a few others all stood regarding her from the kitchen's door way. They all looked genuinely calm and interested in her playacting. A blush leapt to her cheeks.

"Look Fash," began Dink. "Look at the way she's wearing one of the vests."

"Yes. Rather unique way don't you think? But," he paused adjusting his glasses. "I hardly think it is complete appropriate dinner attire. Blot where did you put those black heels?"

Sarah blinked and shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm not planning on eating dinner in this."

"But you just expressed a desire to," countered Meep.

"And with our king," added Dink.

"Someone check the royal schedule for availability."

"I didn't mean it," she quickly explained. Right? She didn't mean it. "I was just… goofing off. I was pretending."

Did they all look slightly crest fallen? She was sure that they did.

Blot spoke first, "Why would you pretend about eating dinner?"

"It's not like the king would say no!" commented Dink.

"Does she not eat dinner?"

"The king eats dinner all of the time."

"When is dinner?"

"I'm hungry!"

Sarah sighed. "Guys." The conversation had now gone completely off on some new tangent. "Guys!" she yelled getting their attention. "I do eat dinner. I'm not asking the Goblin King over to eat. Though," she paused wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to the question preparing to exit her lips. "What makes you say that he wouldn't say no?"

"Well miss," began Fash in a tone that suggested the answer he was about to give was obvious. "With the way he holds onto your thank you card and reads it over and over again."

"Yes," chimed in Meep with a nod. "He even sniffed the envelope."

Her nerves fluttered all over again. "Really, did he now?" After five years why sniff an envelope? 'Why send such a personal gift?' asked her mind in return. She shook off the sensation. "Well, it doesn't matter." She heaved a sigh. "I was just getting ready to have a snack, so why don't you all go out in to the living room and wait. Anybody know how to work a television?"

At that everyone began talking at once. Apparently game shows and soap operas were very poplar among the goblin community.


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 7

YOU'RE UNINVITED, SO HERE- HAVE A COOKIE

For the sake of her guests Sarah slipped back into her room and pulled on a button up shirt and pair of shorts. It was at about the same time that Brianna called and said she wouldn't be home for dinner. Sarah was going to have an entire Friday evening to her self; her self and the goblins that was. Laughter exploded from the living room. She had found something far more productive for them to watch than soap operas: Sesame Street was on one of the local educational channels. The goblins found them selves relating all too well with Monsterpiece Theatre. Dink was especially enthralled with the amazing cookies that the host Alistair consumed.

It was already going on four o'clock in the afternoon. She decided to make the most of the evening. Back in the kitchen she found some microwave popcorn and bag of grapes from the refrigerator. She brought the snacks out to the group. "Well guys, if you all don't have any better plans, how about we just hang out tonight?"

"Did she just ask us out on a date?" someone inquired.

Fash shook his head in exasperation. "What a lovely idea, Miss!"

"Lady, lady can I make cookies?" asked Dink eagerly.

"I suppose so. I think I have some chocolate chips in the pantry."

Dink ran excitedly into the kitchen. She thought it best to keep on eye on him remembering the disaster he caused one of the last times he cooked in her kitchen. Once he had the bowls and directions he set to work with ease.

She poked her head back into the living room. Fash had figured out how to change the channels. 'Just keep an eye on him,' she told her self. "Who likes pizza?" she asked.

"As long as there are anchovies!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Garlic! It must have a lot of garlic!"

"All right guys, I'll see what frozen selection the freezer has." It was like pleasing a room full of children. She smiled to her self as she pulled out two frozen pizzas. Something to eat, a movie, maybe a game: how could the evening not be enjoyable?

Much to her chagrin Fash had found a random B-rated soap opera. Before they could become too enthralled she introduced them to her movie selection: a whole cabinet of VHS tapes were at their disposal. For reasons lost on her they chose ET. She warned them that if they got bored or needed anything just to holler.

It was at the point when Dink was loading his first batch of cookies into the oven and ET was eating Reese's Pieces that Sarah heard one of the doors down the hall creak. She rolled her eyes. 'Exactly like a bunch of kids! You tell them to stay in one place and then they get curious!' She dried her hands on a towel and moved down the hall. "Who's back here?" she called out. She pushed the door to her room open. "I told you guys to stay out in the…," her voice trailed. "…living room." A tall man regarded her with an equally startled expression. She blinked. He blinked. Maybe it was the tightness of the corset. Perchance it was shock, but without another word she passed out. The only other sound was her head hitting the floor.

Jareth was on his knees, kneeling next to her. Of all the things to happen! He had just been curious as to where a good many of his goblins had gotten off to. And yes, well a bit curious to see her as well. "Sarah? Sarah!" he exclaimed lifting her head. She was knocked out cold. He had been trying his darnedest to be quiet, but then the stupid closet door had squeaked on its equally stupid hinges. Absently he flicked his finger in the direction of the closet to forever silence it. His voice and her head thump had brought several of the goblins to the doorway. "Lady!" exclaimed Dink in horror.

She moaned softly.

He scooped her up in his arms. "Where's the kitchen? Meep! Dink! Find some ice," he ordered moving down the hall. "Use that towel there!" He sat down on the couch with her cradled against him.

'Brilliant old boy!' he scolded him self. 'This is a fine how-do-you-do after five years. You just had to sneak in the back way. You just had to see her.' Ice wrapped in a towel was handed to him. Gently he placed it against the back of her head.

"Sarah?" he said softly. It had been five years since he had allowed him self to say her name. It came out smooth against his lips. Her head rolled ever so slightly.

Two smells were battling for her attention. One smelt oddly of burning chocolate. The other smell was some how familiar and comforting. She inhaled shakily. That second smell was… 'It's divine,' she thought turning her head to inhale again. Then quite abruptly pain rocked through her head. She moaned and winced. A voice said her name soothingly and asked her to open her eyes. She lifted her lids the face hovering over her blurring in and out of focus. "Jareth?" she asked weakly.

"Hello," was his soft response.

"What- what happened? And what is that burning smell?"

Here Dink gasped and ran into the kitchen.

"I startled you," Jareth explained calmly. "I didn't realize you were quite so high strung."

The back of her head throbbed. "Normally I'm not. Why are you here? And…and what were you doing in my bedroom?"

"I was following after my subjects who had seen fit to disappear on me. I just happened to stumble upon your room through your closet." ET made some strange gargling noise. She raised a hand to her forehead in pain. "Sorry about the bump. Fash- turn it down!" he nodded towards the television.

She looked at him realizing that she hadn't moved from his lap. His arms supporting her were even more comforting than his scent. He looked at her glad that she hadn't moved. Despite the circumstances it was enjoyable to hold her. They both suddenly felt very self-aware.

He cleared his throat. "How about you try to sit up?" She gripped his arm as she became vertical.

He simply refused to leave her, at least for the next hour. She had suffered the bump as a result of his actions: he couldn't just very well leave her. The goblins were literally drooling for the pizza. Dink's cookies were cooling. It seemed that the evening had gone from prospectively enjoyable, to surreal and odd. She obediently sat on the couch as they rummaged her kitchen for plates, a pizza cutter, and cups. Cautiously she leaned forward. Jareth stood in the middle of the room overseeing the activity. She had been so disoriented that she hadn't registered his clothes or appearance. He wore a black suit with a high collared white shirt. He hadn't lost his provocative edge: the pants were dangerously tight and the shirt lay open exposing a good deal of his chest. His hair had changed: he wore it more evenly now parted half-hazardly to one side. Quietly she leaned back against the couch. Her shirt was completely disheveled exposing part of the corset. Adjusting it she hoped that he hadn't taken notice that she was wearing his gift.

Everyone sat in the living room eating their food and watching the movie. The goblins were sprawled out on the floor. Jareth occupied the other end of the couch with his legs crossed. Every few minutes Sarah would realize that she had turned her head and was studying his profile. She quickly would look away and try to catch up with the characters in the movie. What she failed to observe was that Jareth frequently performed the same movements. Five years. Here they both were in each other's company again. It was strangely… normal.

ET not being one of her all time favorite movies Sarah excused herself near the end to get something more to drink. She heard Jareth stand and follow her. His attentions were a bit un-nerving, but also sweet. Having opened the fridge she retrieved a bottle of juice. "I'm alright now you know," she assured him as he leaned on the counter.

"I know. Truth to be told," he paused and folded his arms. "I just wanted an opportunity to talk with you. We didn't exactly have a proper greeting."

She smiled faintly. "Seems to be a pattern with us: always meeting under awkward circumstances."

"Yes and you didn't even make a wish this time." He gave her a partial smirk.

"No I surely did not. You just invited yourself in." She matched his expression.

"I was looking for my subjects."

She cocked her head. "Don't you have crystal balls that can show you what's going on?"

He opened his mouth, thought better, and closed it again. "Glad to see you have lost your ability for sarcastic banter!" his tone was amused. She sat down at the table. "So how has life been for you Sarah?" he then asked.

'Pretty quiet and pathetic,' she thought drinking from her cup. 'I'm still fascinated by your kind and more often than I care to admit I catch my self having a ridiculous day dreams about certain far away land that could very well be the second star to the right. I haven't even had a steady boyfriend in over a year.'

She swallowed, opting to not be so revealing. "It's been good."

"Good?" he repeated furrowing his brow.

"Well it hasn't been marvelous, but it most certainly hasn't been lousy."

"So then you keep your self occupied with what: work, school, acquaintances … boyfriends?"

"Yes I do work. I've taken a year's sabbatical from school. Yes I have friends. But as of the moment, no boyfriend. Now what about you?" she quickly added before that last statement could sink any deeper into his subconscious. "Any prospective goblin queens?"

"No," he answered too quickly. "No I just have my work. You know typical royal affairs with fancy talk, rich food, and over dressed court members."

"Sounds like a rough life."

"It is painfully boring if you must know." He grinned and she laughed. He made her laugh. He reached back and gripped the edge of the counter. "It is really good to see you again Sarah."

"You know Jareth this has been nice."

Probably another one of those moments would have occurred where they both would end up feeling very self-aware, had there not have been a chorus of yells from the living room. "Roommate alert!" they were shouting. All of the goblins were scrambling for the hall way some with pizza in their hands others with cookies.. Jareth stepped into the room. With one wide swipe of his arm the dishes, food, and napkins were gone. "Come along lads and lasses," he commanded. "Back through to the castle!" Sarah realized that everyone was leaving, even Jareth. She followed them fumbling with nouns, verbs, and grammatical structure as she struggled to say something decent.

They were at the opened closet door. "You know," she began. "this was really nice. I-," He looked at her. "We should do it again some time."

"I'd like that." The last goblin dashed through the clothes. He leaned near her ear. "By the way the corset looks ravishing on you." In a blink he was gone and the door slammed shut.

She stood stunned and blushing. What she couldn't very well figure was whether she was blushing because he knew, or because the compliment had been sincere. Brianna found her staring at the closet door. Having gained her attention she said something about having brought home dessert and her desire to watch a movie.

_I quite honestly have no idea how it is that I am updating this thing so fast. Perhaps, as Sarah so appropriately lamented, I do spend way too much time day dreaming._

_Thank you all for the very kind support. I must say thank you to fellow FF writer Lixxle because without her chickens I never would have braved writing a comedy. You still considering that slasher love? I could loan you some very talented fowels._


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 8

EATING LEFT OVERS IS CONSIDERED FOREPLAY

A week ensued of calm uninterrupted productivity. Work at the book store was consistently busy. Customers were polite and eager to make purchases. Time passed in a well ordered fashion. For Sarah it was a week of absolute torture. Neither the goblins nor their king had paid her any visits. Her underwear was all accounted for and the corset lay in its box. The return of normalcy made her tense and anxious. Would they visit again? Would there be a next time with Jareth?

Brianna wanted to take off for the weekend. The weather was promising to be warm and sunny and the lake was only two hours away. The two of them could sleep out under the stars. She thought some time relaxing meeting a couple of hot, tanned studs was just her roommate needed. Such prescription for fun caused Sarah a degree of guilt that made her question her sanity. "You know what Brianna, it has just been a long, busy week at work," she said beginning her excuses. "I think I'd rather just relax at home."

With her roommate packed and pointed towards water, sun, and men Sarah decided to hold her breath. It was the beginning of the weekend- surely even kings need a little r'n'r. This time would be different though. This time she would be prepared for guests. She spent the latter part of the afternoon frying pork chops, tossing a vinaigrette salad, and slicing fruit. At four o'clock she set out enough plates to accommodate her self and at least five others in case of goblins.

Five o'clock arrive. The little house remained quiet.

Six o'clock.

Seven o'clock.

She went to her room and opened the closet. Only clothes, shoes, and boxes were to be found. She sighed. It wasn't as if plans had been made, or definites had been exchanged. Then why had she hoped? Why had she held her breath? All right so he had paid her a nice and slightly (no highly) suggestive compliment. He hadn't asked to be her boyfriend. 'Ghads Sarah!' she rolled her eyes. 'You've dreamed about him returning. You've imagined scenarios involving bath toys and bubbles. But who's to say he even stopped to think about you again?' She turned, walked back to the kitchen, and slumped in a chair. 'He was just being his normal, suggestive self. The compliment didn't mean anything more.' The food was cold. Her appetite had dwindled with her hope.

On cue Dink, humming to him self, appeared around the corner. He smiled. "Hello lady!" he waved.

"Hi Dink," she answered with a sigh.

He smelt the food; saw the table set, and then her sad expression. "Is everything ok?" he asked approaching.

"Yes. I'm just feeling a little foolish is all."

"Foolish?" His face brightened. "Well that's nothing to be sad over! King tells us that we're a bunch of fools all the time, and we're his most loyal subjects."

She shook her head in quiet amusement. She then looked at the table. "Are you hungry Dink?"

"Always!"

"Well then help your self. Any of your friends- Fash, Meep, or Blot- hungry as well?"

"Probably, I'll go ask." He disappeared down the hall. A few moments later the sounds of clamoring and laughter told her that yes indeed the goblins were hungry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Every muscle in his body was sore. It had been one of those days. 'No weeks,' he corrected. The fae who had been hen pecked and chased out on the last court day was hassling him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked. The matter had actually been drug before Oberon him self. Anyone who paid attention or had a memory long enough to recall the previous year's court day knew about Jareth's house rules and the chickens' sworn duty.

Unfortunately this particular moron had felt some how justified to hold the Underground responsible for emotional damage and loss of dignity. When Jareth explained before Oberon that the individual in question had been found becoming acquainted with a male statue in a matter that was hardly publicly appropriate his hens had reacted as they had been trained. "If anyone should be seeking claims for emotional distress it should be every other court member who had the horrific experience of witnessing such a display." After the laughter had subsided Oberon had ruled in Jareth's favor.

With the ordeal behind him all he wanted was a plate of warm food and then clean sheets to stretch out on. He found the castle to be rather quiet. Upon further inspection he found that neither Dink nor Stench nor Weech had spent any time in the kitchen. "Dink!" he bellowed out loud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had eaten nearly everything.

Several goblins had appeared whom Sarah had never met before. They all sat crammed elbow to elbow around her table. One rather over powering female goblin named Weech inspected all of the food with obsessive interest, and everything including the vinaigrette salad needed gravy. She made do without. Dink was most enthusiastic about the fried pork chops wanting to know the spices that she had used. Sarah felt her spirits lifting as she talked and laughed with the group.

When they had stacked their plates and settled in the living room Dink startled her by gasping quite loudly and then dashing for the closet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where in the world is dinner?" Jareth demanded. He had been dealing with idiots all week. The last thing he needed was for his goblins to have forgotten how to cook.

Dink kneeled gasping for breath. He had run the distance from Sarah's living room to the castle's kitchen. "Greetings sire. Sorry sire. We were making ready to start dinner when the lady invited us to her place."

Here Jareth checked his anger. He couldn't very well be opposed to them spending time with his lady. He was tired though and worn out. "And just what exactly am I supposed to do for dinner then? See if she has any left-overs!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Left-overs?" repeated Sarah. Now this was a promising development. If she could get him to come here to her place… "Dink, tell his majesty that he is welcome to come over and eat."

Every nerve in her body went hey-wire. She made the goblins select a movie to watch. In the kitchen she cleaned the table and set out a new placemat. As she readied a plate to reheat in the microwave she felt her heart beating rather fast. 'Easy girly,' she warned her self. 'You are rushing head long into dangerous territory. It's just dinner.' Despite her warning she found herself retying her pony tail and double checking her face in the reflection of the toaster.

Jareth appeared around the corner. He looked tired and a little put out. She smiled, teetering close on too eager. Having sent Dink into the living room, she returned her attention back to the left-overs. "So you haven't eaten yet?" she asked casually. He said no briskly. "Anything you're opposed to- croutons, pork…?"

"I'll eat whatever you have." He sat down. He took a good deep breath trying to calm his frazzled nerves. Spending an evening with Sarah couldn't very well be a bad thing and the food did smell good. He watched her move around the kitchen. The view was also very enjoyable.

"Here you go. Pork chops, salad, and fruit. Juice?"

"Yes thank you."

She then stood there a little awkwardly. Should she stay and watch him eat? Should she join the goblins? She fiddled with her own glass between her hands.

Jareth nudged the chair next to him with his foot. "Sit down. Keep me company," he offered.

"So," she paused. "how has your week been?"

"Busy." He took a bite of the pork chop. It was like an instant calmer.

"Not one of those fancy affairs you told me you had all of the time?"

He scoffed. "Hardly! No it was more of a moron affair."

She noted his tone of voice. "You sound rather annoyed. What happened?"

He paused in his eating. "Well as the result of breaking one of my house rules a fellow fae was attacked by one of my trained hens. He was rather put out and thought he could embarrass me before the high court."

"Ah!" she replied. "Wait- you have trained hens?" The idea seemed a little humorous to her.

"Sharp beaks, long talons, and the ability to fly at eye level: they're very underestimated. Laugh all you want," he then added as she began to giggle. "I find them indispensable."

She checked her laughter, taken aback how easy it was to laugh in front of him. "So this fae did he deserve to be attacked?"

"Yes and the court agreed with me. Enough about my boring kingdom spats, tell me how you have been?"

"Oh well fine. I haven't any trained hens or dogs or any other such animals to look after, but work kept me out of trouble. Do you want any more?" she asked as he finished eating.

"Some more fruit would be nice. Those strawberries are delicious." He watched her as she stood and retrieved the fruit bowl.

He was again struck by just how normal it was to be with her again. What he considered normalcy- kingdom affairs, court days, royals- was beginning to feel like the oddity. They hadn't had a single argument or confrontation and this was evening number two. Either both of them were feeling out of sorts or some sort of polite virus had infected them. "Why Sarah?" he suddenly asked.

Fruit bowl in hand she looked back at him puzzled. "Why what?"

"This." He indicated his plate. "This too." He waved towards the living room where the goblins were laughing.

"I-I just." She stopped, wondering how much she should say. Perhaps if he would stand up and corner her, or make some sort of suggestive remark then she could avoid her reasons for accepting him and his subjects back into her life. Absently she set the bowl back down on the counter. "I don't know."

He considered his options. "You weren't oh let me think… hoping for something?"

"Hoping for something? Like what?" she avoided looking at him.

"That perhaps," he stood up from the table. "seeing as is it another Friday evening that you'd find yourself in the company of certain small folk?" She heard him cross the floor the tapping of his heel barely auditable.

"The goblins are always welcome here," she offered quietly. She looked up to find him right in front of her. Her heat pounded in her chest.

Jareth smirked at her. Weighing his choices he decided to play coy with her. "You weren't hoping for anyone else?" He leaned forward confidently.

She prepared her self for a near fainting fit. He was very close. He smelt of a million comforting scents. Instead something inside her sort of snapped. "Who?" she bit out with a crooked grin. "You? Really Jareth, do you think I just mope around here pining for you?"

He leaned a tad closer his hair nearly falling against her forehead. He seemed to give a good deal of consideration to her question. His expression suggested that he did sincerely hope that she did sit around pining for him. "It does sound like a rather nice thought," he finally said. "And the mental image is rather…well…"

The thing inside her that had previously snapped not only snapped a second time, but then poked her quite intensely in her rib cage. This action caused her to raise her arm and give his shoulder a decent punch.

"Ow!" he exclaimed completely startled.

"You know I very well don't!" she scolded him.

His smirk returned, slowly morphing into a grin. "Liar!"

"What?" she sputtered.

He returned to his leaning position. "There are seven plates stacked next to the sink. There are six goblins in the living room. I can only assume that dish number seven belongs to you. But," his hands shot out on either side of her to grip the counter.

'Oh crap!' went some little female inner voice.

"There are eight cups sitting around the table. You were expecting one more. Don't tell me that you just momentarily forgot how to count." Her breath came shallow. He noticed. It pleased him tremendously. His eyes ran the length of her. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least to find that you had donned the corset again."

She leaned away from him her backside pressing against the counter's edge. "I hate to disappoint you but…"

"No corset?" he asked leaning forward cocking his head slightly to one side.

"No." She shook her head.

"I'll have to make do."

Was he going to kiss her? It certainly felt, seemed, appeared to be that he wanted to. Of course they weren't even actually touching. He was just close. Oh so very obtain ably close. Sarah wasn't sure what to do. Should she finish this apparent initiation? Or at least put a hand on his chest? 'Dang it! Real is so much more complicated than dream scenarios!' If this were one of her little fantasies he'd have already kissed her, banished the goblins, and been making sweet love to her on whatever clear space they could manage the deed on top of. 'The table would work so very well.'

He saw that she was smiling quite warmly at him.

"Miss! Miss! Miss!" cried Fash in alarm.

They both exhaled sharply. He pulled back, paused, and then leaned away. She awkwardly looked down, finding anything to focus on other than his face. "Fash," she heard him say his voice tight. "this had better be a life-threatening emergency."

The goblin appeared in the kitchen door way. "The machine! We broke the magic image machine!"

Nothing the goblin was rambling about was making much sense to her. Brushing against him she moved away. "I'm coming Fash." The VCR was eating the tape. The black film was being spewed from under the flap. "Oh crap!" She hit the stop button.

"Here," said Jareth. "Move." He tapped the machine three times with his pointer finger then made a twirling motion. The film was sucked back into the machine followed by a rewinding noise. When he looked at Sarah again he found that she had sat down in the center of the couch with several of his subjects surrounding her. The movie began to play again.


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE 9

GOOD IS BETTER THAN NICE AND WONDERFUL IS JUST THE TOPS

Jareth sat in the arm chair.

The movie was ridiculously long. The time was the only thing about it that held his attention. All of his other thoughts were on replaying what had nearly happened in the kitchen. He moved folding his other leg and leaning on the arm rest. On the couch one by one each goblin dozed off. He glanced over: Sarah's head nodded drowsily.

He could have just gone home. It would have probably been more prudent, but he was being stubborn. In the kitchen she had challenged him; literally invited him to invade her space. And what a space to be found present in! It was like a bubble, a small circle of paradise. She had smelt of citruses and spring time; grass and pollen. He had, had fantasies of being in that space; fantasies involving wine and chocolate. 'And perhaps silk sheets and feathers,' he noted. 'And possibly a bubble bath.'

Looking over at the couch again he saw that Sarah had fallen asleep.

He blew air through his nose sharply. "Why am I here?" he asked the stillness quietly. He ran his eyes along the depth of her eyes and the line of her jaw. "Five years ago you un-wittingly asked me to step close to you; to come into your life. It was like a flame taunting a moth." He shook his head in wonder. One of the goblins snorted. He felt the need to keep whispering. "When one lives forever time and age, well, they sort of become obsolete. You fascinated me. Despite your youth, I was just fascinated by you. So," he stood and moved closer to the couch. She was achingly beautiful. One arm was tucked around Dink, while her other was around Meep. "Here I am, five years later, talking to you while you sleep because," he paused reaching out his hand. "you still fascinate me." Gently he caressed her cheek. He wandered back into the kitchen.

Something sort of tingled over her skin. She enjoyed the sensation. Moving slightly she stirred realizing that she had dozed off. Meep and Dink were cuddled against both of her sides. She smiled sleepily. The clock on the VCR read after eleven-thirty. Jareth had left the arm chair. In the other room the light over the kitchen table was on.

She maneuvered her self off the couch careful not to wake anyone. In the kitchen she found him sitting with a mug between his hands and a tea tab hanging over the lip. "Hope you don't mind," he said when he sensed her. "I rummaged for some tea."

She saw the kettle on the stove. "You couldn't just," she waved her hand in the air.

"There's something very grounding about actually doing a thing."

Maybe taking things in a suggestive way was just her problem. She nodded towards the stove. "Any water left?"

"If you want a cup I could very well just," he mimicked her hand motion with a grin.

She cocked an eyebrow feeling curious. "Sure. Why not?"

With a flick of his wrist an identical cup appeared on the table. "Honey?" he then asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"In your tea."

"Oh yes."

He pointed into the cup. "Enjoy." He sipped his own.

She tasted it: Earl Grey with a touch of honey. "Nice," she said a little loud. Several snorts and mumbles came from the living room. Someone muttered an incoherent slur about chickens wearing lovely lacey dresses. She checked- they were still asleep. "Why don't we go out back?" she then offered.

A place to sit outside to watch the sky, to see the wind blow through the leaves, hear the birds sing, had always been important to Sarah. At home with her parents that place had been the park. Her first apartment had a court yard with a bench. Here at this little house there was a covered patio. She had found a small table with a wicker bench second hand. This is where they went.

Unlike the couch inside this little wicker seat didn't allow for much personal space. Sitting next to each other their legs brushed and if they weren't careful their elbows touched. She smiled shyly as they drank their tea the contact unavoidable. He grinned into his mug. "Earlier," she began. "you asked me why."

He nodded. "That I did."

She studied the tea in her mug. "I could ask you the same thing."

Leaning forward he set his mug on the table. "Yes you could." He looked back at her with a wink. "But I did ask first."

For some reason she didn't say anything, at least not right away. For a few minutes she just sat next to him enjoying his nearness and the cool night air. "It just seems right, you know," she finally said again looking into her mug. "Good that you all should be around."

"Is good a step up from nice?" Taking her mug away he also set it on the table.

Without anything to occupy her hands she felt suddenly awkward. "Yes," she answered.

He kept his eyes on her face. "Would wonderful be better than good?"

The conversation had just switched gears; she heard it in the inflections of his voice. Was she ready for this again? "Yes, I supposed it would be."

Angling his body in front of her he leaned in close. Some small inner voice that was decidedly female (and quite possibly responsible for every day dream she had ever had) whistled and then let out an internal "Woohoo!" His eyes seemed to search her eyes. "May I have your permission to take us from good to wonderful?"

From any other guy she had ever known those words would have sounded cocky and been responded with a shove and ended with her storming away. This was Jareth though. Normally she would just quip something sarcastic like earlier in the kitchen, but she didn't want to. Whatever he considered "wonderful" that involved the two of them would surely have to be better. She nodded.

His hand rose up to barely touch her cheek with his fingers, those magical, electrical fingers. She had to remind her self to breath. Her breath was warm against his face. His fingers caressed her skin. 'This is wonderful,' she thought her eyes closing relishing the tingling.

What he did next could very well be considered foolish. To say such a thing to him though would wound his pride. Had he been a goblin being called foolish would sound like a compliment. Here in this context it could be applied because quite simply put he was fae and she was human. Perhaps though in their own unique way it just seemed right, and anything that feels this wonderful is hard up to be disapproved of.

He kissed her. His lips touched hers in a meeting that had been five years in the making. Like everything else as of recently the degree of normalcy was just over whelming. True she reacted as a healthy hormonal woman should- a hand locked around his arm, her lips responding- but it didn't leave her dazed or frightened. No. She had been waiting for his return and to have him kissing her was indeed wonderful. It was still chaste. Gently he pulled away. Putting an arm about her shoulders he drew her to his side and she put her head on his shoulder.

Eventually one or both of them decided it was late. Instead of waking his subjects he made them vanish to finish sleeping back at the castle. Now a habit the two walked to her closet door. He tried not to stare at her bed especially after he saw the gift box on the desk which he knew contained the corset. Visions of her wearing only said corset and on said bed were hard to ignore. 'After five years don't blow it by rushing!' He opened the door.

She stepped close. Rapping on the frame she said, "Knock any time."

He looked at her wondering if she understood the implications of her offer. Giving a fae permission to enter meant one could go and come as they pleased. She smiled crookedly and slightly nodded her head. "I will." He left a tingling sensation on her cheek and forehead and was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE 10

GRAVY AND TOMATOES ALWAYS GETS ME HOT

Come the morning the goblins were a bit disgruntled at having been returned to the castle. For a few specific reasons they were a bit grumpy: the first being that the couch was by far much softer and snuggle-able than the lumpy pillows they had available; secondly the food was much more palatable. This second reason was by far the most important to Dink, Weech, and Stench, and they led their companions through the now squeak free closet door.

Breakfast food to a goblin comes in a few basic forms: eggs with gravy, toast with gravy, and (all depending on how hungry the group is) eggs and toast covered in gravy. Having found several cook books Dink thought that perhaps he should experiment: how about pancakes with gravy? Feeling bold he even allowed Stench to scramble the eggs.

When Sarah awoke at around nine o'clock and stumbled out into the kitchen, she was greeted with a well organized serving system. Some ten plus goblins were lined up to receive their pancakes, a splash of gravy, and then a spoon full of eggs. Dink greeted her and demanded she be allowed in at the front of the line. "Hold the gravy," she asked politely. Weech scowled, but didn't insist. Humans after all had such bizarre tastes.

Later Dink informed her that she would need to go grocery shopping that afternoon. He intended to cook dinner for everyone. The list he provided was surprisingly specific: a white onion, red potatoes, fresh garlic to name a few items. "Have you been watching the Food Network?" she teased. Grateful to get out of the house to be allowed some head-room she showered and then made her way to the grocery store.

Some where between the frozen beef and the frozen pork she found her self staring at the packaged chicken legs, thighs, and other such things. Chickens- Jareth had chickens; his were alive and trained in some form of martial arts. Jareth. Staring at the frozen poultry she was overcome with a desire to see him. Last night had been a bit of chore to sleep properly though what with her hormones all a-flutter. She was fairly confident he would make an appearance as well today. After last night's meeting of the lips, he'd be a royal jerk not to.

Back at the house Fash had made his way back to Sarah's room. She had chastised him about her underwear, but hadn't very well put any thing else off limits. Previously he had caught a glimpse of an item so marvelous, so functional so brilliant that he simply had to inspect it further. Lying on top of the dirty clothes pile was the item. The small horned goblin, whose name is Shriek joined him. "What you got there Fash?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," was the reply as he inspected the material.

Shriek climbed up on the pile. "You know," he began noticing the design. "these cups would be the perfect size to hold turnips in."

"Hhhmmm you're right, or even small melons."

Grinning from ear to ear Shriek got an idea. "See how stretchy these straps are- they have a lot of good give. Boy this thing sure would be handy in battle. Fill up the cups, stretch it back, and let it fly!" He whistled like an approaching bomb and then made an exploding sound.

Fash considered the proposition. "Like a sling shot?"

"Exactly!"

"Not a hat?"

"Well, maybe for court days. Come on- let's gear up for battle!"

Fash though not much of a fighter, brightened at the idea to make further use of this truly wonderful item. They scrambled for as many as they could find, rounded up who was available and headed out back.

Sarah arrived home with grocery bags weighing her down to find an all out battle occurring on her back lawn. Dink, who had declined in favor of finding this Food Network on the television, squealed with glee when he saw her. She peered out the back window as she unloaded the items. "Dink, what are they doing?" she asked as she witnessed an amazing catapulting of a small goblin. The creature flew and landed on the opposing side.

"Battle reenactment," he explained. "The War of the Turnips."

Someone had secured tomatoes. "But… they're not using turnips," she commented puzzled.

Dink began rifling around for the first food item he would need: the onion. "You didn't have any turnips. Just like you were out of melons for the catapult, so they're using each other. Not quite as messy, but still effective," was his nonchalant explanation. "Lady I need a clean frying pan."

She looked around- the dirty dishes from breakfast were still in the sink. "You're going to have to do some washing up first then. I'll help."

A goblin wailed as he soared from the catapult. She gasped. It wasn't so much she feared them hurting themselves (goblins are after all remarkably resilient), but that the neighbors might become suspicious and come pounding on her door. She began to fill the sink with soap and hot water. How would she rightly explain that? 'They're not goblins, they're a unique small animal from…Brazil. Very valuable.' She smirked. Within another second she realized that she had mumbled, "I wish the goblins couldn't be detected" out loud. Old habits die hard.

"Done," declared a voice.

She dropped the dish in the sink. Turning she saw Jareth standing in the kitchen with them. Dink greeted him politely. "You startled me," she said.

"At least you didn't pass out this time." His eyes surveyed her in such a way that she was confident he was assessing what undergarments she had on. "Shame."

She rolled her eyes. "What did you do to them?"

Their cries, yells, and all other such war noises could still be heard.

He walked to her side and also peered out the window. "Protective sound barrier. No one will come nosing about now. Ah the Battle of the Turnips," he noted. He stood there next to her watching. If she were to turn her head at all she would brush her cheek against his shoulder. The closeness in proximity to him and the hot water in the sink were attempting their own little battle on her senses. She wondered if she should nudge him affectionately or turn to kiss his cheek. Such indecision made her heart flutter.

Purposefully he held her against the counter's edge. She wore her hair down today and he could just smell it from where he stood. It reminded him of flowers in spring. Dink was dumping dishes into the water. Another scream echoed from outside. "Dink," he said. "go outside and make sure no one is hurt." The goblin gone he stepped to stand behind her. Holding to her waist he drew near and brought his face closer to her hair. He felt her tense. "Sarah," he said. "has anyone ever told you that you smell like spring time?"

'It would feel so nice to just lean against him,' she thought feeling his body and his hands that held her. She thought it a bit strange that he suddenly tossed the hand towel across the room. "No," she replied. "No one has ever told me that."

"You smell like spring time." He inhaled deeply.

She couldn't help her self: she leaned back her head resting against his shoulder. His hands flexed around her hips making warm, tingling points. Lost in the comfort she made some approving noise that sounded an awful lot like a simper. He made her simper. 'That's a first,' she thought happily.

Fingers trailing he moved along her hips, over her waist, and up to her arms. She relaxed further against him. His hands moved in caressing strokes up and down her arms. Finding her ear he murmured "Missed you last night." Less then ten minutes in her presence and here he was already making lewd comments. Fascinating was an under statement.

To return his touch suddenly became the most necessary action for her to take. Her hands moved amidst the water and bubble foam. Warm breath wafted over her ear. Her hands clutched the edge of the sink. "Where," she paused trying to catch her breath. "Where did that hand towel get off to?"

He laughed mischievously. "No, no towel. This is my moment. It felt so odd to leave you here; so very… un-normal." There was a scrambling sound near the back door. He leaned in close, breathed deep again, and then began to move away. "Thank you." He left her flushed and slightly disheveled with her pruned fingers in the water.

The goblins were coming through the door. Some looked mortally wounded where the tomatoes had connected. Others were rubbing elbows or knees. There was a bit of a dispute. Someone held a tomato, one last reserve, threateningly in their hand. Sarah snapped something about "not in the house" and the goblin stood down. The dispute involved the outcome of the reenactment: the opposing side was supposed to perform some action to represent their surrender. One massive goblin pointed an accusing finger at Shriek who as the result of a direct tomato hit appeared to have lost an eye. "He is supposed to relinquish his turnips!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" he roared back. "I haven't even got any! Remember this is a reenactment you dim wit!"

"Your mother is an aardvark!"

"Your mother swims in the bog!"

Jareth separated them. "Hold on now! Easy does it there Squabble- calm your self. If you throw that tomato there will be consequences." Squabble glanced at Sarah who was glaring at him. "Squabble let me ask you a very simple question: do you see any turnips about?"

"No."

"Is Shriek holding any turnips?"

"No."

"Was there at any point before, during, or after this reenactment any turnips?"

With a sullen expression he replied, "No."

"Well then it would seem to me to be very hard for Skriek to surrender any turnips. Right! Now shake hands. It was a very good reenactment of The Battle of the Turnips," he then complimented them.

Sarah surveyed them all sweaty and covered in tomato juice that was dripping on her floor. "Jareth, why don't you take them out back and spray them down with the hose? They're making a mess all over my floor. Go on!" she encouraged them. "I'll make something for lunch for all my hungry battle worn warriors." She smiled. On his way out Jareth threw her the hand towel.

Outside having removed his cape and gloves, Jareth set about washing off his subjects. While cleaning off Fash he noticed the new item they had utilized in the battle. He shook his head in amusement. Sarah was not going to be happy to learn that her braziers had been used as sling shots. Blot was even sporting one as a hat. 'I wonder what sort of restitution I can come up with this time,' he thought as he sprayed the water. Sarah came out with an arm full of towels. She chided them to avoid the mud puddles and to stand on the patio. She handed a towel to Jareth whose shirt was soaked as a result. He accepted it with thanks.

Head cocked to one side she asked, "Are those my bras?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"What is their fascination with my under garments?" her tone was exasperated. He chuckled as he dried off his face. "Right I forgot- they live with a flashy, randy king."

Smiling he tossed his towel at her. "You wouldn't have them or me any other way." He pulled his soaked shirt off over his head.

Sarah blinked once and then lapsed into a bit of an awkward stare. He was standing shirtless in her back yard and looking beautiful. "No," she said tearing her eyes away from his bare chest. "I suppose I wouldn't. Right, well, umm when you're done drying off," she addressed the goblins. "lay the towels out to dry. Who needs a dry shirt to wear?" Several of them did. She went and found several old t-shirts. Jareth made no attempt to cover him self. She was decidedly torn between feeling a tad bit of inappropriateness and a whole lot of girlish appreciation for his well toned body.

They went inside for lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches were made for everyone. The goblins selected another VHS tape to watch, this time the movie was Legend. At first they were puzzled how a movie could be filmed in their home land without them being aware of it. "We would have noticed!" they all complained. Jareth and Sarah both attempted to explain how it wasn't real. The best explanation they could offer was comparing the movie to one of Jareth's illusions. That satisfied them.

Gathering the towels Sarah made her way down the hall to the small room that held the washer and dryer. It was a good excuse to get her away from the testosterone and exposed male bodies. She filled the washer. Not that the sight of the shirtless Goblin King was a bad one. No. He didn't have the typical cover of a romance novel physic- broad shoulders, bulging biceps, and pecks that could very well be toned man boobs. But rather it was slender and defined. Much more to her liking anyway, and that was what made it so hard to ignore. A skinny, lithe frame with defined muscles and graceful movements was much better than a bulky, bumbling, body builder. She dumped detergent in with the towels.

She also had his shirt. Glancing around to make sure she was alone she raised the fabric to her face. Inhaling she smelt his scent. With a laugh she realized it was just as silly to sniff his shirt as it was for him to sniff an envelope. She didn't dare risk washing it. Finding a hanger she hung it off the lip of a small storage shelf. She then stood there thinking and recalling the smell over and over again. It made her smile.

Jareth went looking for her. He had seen her shy glances and had purposefully left him self shirtless to further encourage without thought process was currently raging through her mind. It was a devilish thing to do to be sure. He had told him self on the previous evening to not rush things, and at the time he was resolute in his decision. Then he had spent the night alone, the feeling of her lips and touch haunting his skin. Such sensations had chased away much of his resolution. He found her standing in the laundry room.

Before either one of them were fully aware of what the other was doing they were kissing and holding one another. One moment they were fumbling against the open door, the next they were struggling up against the washer machine. It was reckless and juvenile, and they both were enjoying it. His bare skin was smooth and electrifying against her. Her hair in his hands was silky and enticing. She felt him drop his hands to her legs and lift her on top of the machine. 'Yippee!' went that small inner voice.

"Is he giving her mouth to mouth?"

"Certainly looks that way."

"What is that called: CDR?"

"No- PDA."

"There's definitely an 'r' some where in it."

"It's CPR you numb skulls!"

As if she could get any more flushed, Sarah felt a wave of blood rush to her cheeks. Both of their eyes popped open and their arms froze around each other. They both looked to see Meep, Fash, and Dink regarding them from the doorway. She was sure Jareth said some horrible hex under his breath. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Yes? Is there something you need?"

Their expressions were so honest and open. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt," explained Fash.

"Just wondering if you had any more cheese?" asked Dink nonchalantly.

"Cheese!" Jareth hissed against her shoulder.

She put a hand to his face and gently patted. "Listen you three go along back to the kitchen, I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay!" they were gone.

She pulled his face up. "Don't hurt them," she admonished with a smile.

"Can't I just kick one of them?" he begged.

"No!" she laughed. "If anything we should thank them. We were about to do something…er, a bit foolish."

"Foolishly wonderful," he countered giving her a squeeze. They looked at each other. She hadn't shoved away or began crying in shame. He had to be thankful for that. He sighed. "Too fast?"

She nodded. "Yes, just a tad."

He scowled. "Since when is five years and two days too fast?" She laughed again and he grinned at her.


	11. INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

"Who the (_bleep, bleep, bleep_) called an intermission?!"

My fists came down on the computer desk in frustration. The loud bang that issues forth causes my staff to gasp and fling papers into the air. "Find out who!" I snap at whoever is listening. "I have a scene to complete and one of my characters has the gal to call for an intermission."

Squabble from Thirteen Days approaches my table. "It was his majesty," he explains politely.

"Jareth called for an intermission?" I sit mildly confused. "I leave him half naked with Sarah wrapped around him, and he wants to pause the process?"

"Yes!" says a distinct male voice.

I look to my doorway to see his royal nibs leaning casually in all his topless glory. Rebekah (another smitten female) walks by and whistles. "Make it quick," I order him. "And someone send Sir Didymus out on another coffee run! I'm going to need it."

He walks in. "I have a complaint to file."

"I do beg your pardon?"

"It's about the moments between Sarah and my self."

A distant "Talley-Hoe" is heard signaling Didymus' departure.

"What- are they not steamy enough?"

"Well, it's no The Visit, but mainly-,"

There is a loud clatter as a group of goblins storm my writing space. Dink is obviously the ringleader clad in an apron that reads, "Kiss the Cook." I don't even want to speculate on how he acquired it.

"Writing Lady, we have a complaint to file!"

I rub my temples taking deep breaths. "Take a number," I grumble.

Jareth looks ready to spit nails at his subjects' rude behavior. "Gents, I was here first," he calmly explains. "See here Lady Authoress, I generally do whatever you ask of me, no complaints, but this constant 'on' and 'off' business is wearing on my body."

My patience is running thin. "Are you afraid of developing ED or something?"

He looks mortified. Stench raises his hand tentatively. "What's ED?" he asks.

I smile at the king defiantly.

"Don't you dare answer that question!" he bellows.

"Eating Disorder?" offers one goblin.

"Extreme Distaste?"

Dink interjects, "Speaking of food- I really need to talk to you about the gravy you specified in the kitchen."

"What kind did I specify?"

"You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Specify."

"The gravy?"

"Yes."

"You need a specific sort of gravy?"

He nods his head and clearing his throat proceeds, "As reported in Brian Froud's research of the goblin realm, we goblins have a particular liking for brown gravy."

I shake my head in exasperation. "Dually noted. Now be gone back to the kitchen before something burns." With a joyous tumult they exit.

Jareth still stands about arms crossed over his chest. "Well?" he pesters.

Didymus arrives with a coffee carrier. "My lady!" he calls out. "You're Starbu-!"

"Ssshhh!" both the king and I exclaim. "No product placement!"

"Oh sorry. Nearly forgot. Your chain-store-brand-coffee my lady."

"Thank you noble sir." After sipping the glorious brew I address the king, "Put to rest any concerns Jareth. I won't allow you to develop ED, you have my solemn promise."

At that Didymus gives the king a surveying look, adjusts his saber around his waist, and sips his coffee with a smirk.

"Now clear out. I have to get scene eleven done this week."

I settle back in front of the computer screen. Retracing my thoughts back to dinner, a washer machine, and the loaming arrival of a roommate I try to figure out how the next set of events will take place. A gentle rapping on my door brings me out of the process. "What?" I snap.

Sarah cocks an eyebrow. "Need me to come back later?"

"Oh Sarah, I'm sorry. I'm just having a bit of a Tina Fey/30 Rock moment. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you about certain romantic scenarios."

I laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asks coming in.

"Jareth was in here earlier making similar requests. I told him I wouldn't smite him with ED."

A wicked grin takes over her mouth. "Erectile Dysfunction?"

"Yep!"

"He's going to hate my request then. I want you to make him wait."

"Oh my dear you are cruel." I consider her proposal. "Afraid of your sex life getting boring? Or are you wanting me to… insert another character to make him jealous?"

"See here he's gotten me in bed pretty easily our last two stories with you. Make him work for it." She turns to leave. Pausing she glances back. "Using whatever means you deem appropriate."

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 11

SCENE 11

OUTLANDISH IMAGINATIONS TEND TO LEAN TOWARDS CORSET WEARING VAMPIRES

The evening passed fairly quiet. Dink's dinner, though it broke every goblin cookbook rule, was scrumptious. They all ate out on the patio watching the sunset and then the stars come out. The city lights made it hard to distinguish many of the constellations, but Jareth pointed out those that could be seen. There was even a few that were strictly goblin that Sarah had never heard of before: Ursik the Mighty who held a turnip in his right hand; the Seven Graces who danced near the moon (only five of the seven could be seen). Sitting on the lawn she studied the spot in the sky that he was pointing to. "See them?" he asked.

"Maybe." She squinted.

He moved behind her. Taking her hand in his he raised her arm and pointed her own finger at the location. "There, that row of blue toned stars."

"Oh."

"They'd be more noticeable in the Underground." He dropped his hand to her shoulder.

They sat like that with the goblins around them for at least another hour. Dink rested his head against Sarah's leg, while Stench made do against one of Jareth's. The rest huddled together, lounging lazily. Sarah looked away from the stars. Once again she compared the goblins around her to children- so blatantly honest and open, yet endearingly loyal. They were actually sort of cute. The hand on her shoulder moved fingering a few strands of her hair. Yawning, she happily thought, 'I wish I could live a million moments like this.' Her skin tingled.

Jareth closed his eyes and ever so slightly furrowed his brow. Old habits die hard.

When the hour grew late and several of them had begun to snore, he woke everyone and marched them back towards the closet. Drowsily they mumbled about it wasn't fair that the roommate was returning tomorrow. The lady's house was so much more fun. She patted their head's and told them she'd make time for them next weekend. "What about me?" Jareth inquired as the last goblin stumbled through the door.

She regarded him for a second. "Yeah, I suppose I can make time for you too. No moping in the mean time though."

He chuckled. "None of that, I promise. Goodnight Sarah." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Then he was gone.

Sarah stood there and finally let her self feel everything that had built up since the laundry room. No, since long before the laundry room. The little house seemed so vast and empty with them gone. Was it smart to take things slow? Before it had taken less than eleven hours to nearly convince her that he, his nibs, the freakin' Goblin King, could very well be the man for her. Absently she took a step closer to the door. What if this time going slow drove him away in frustration? Time may very well be irrelevant to an immortal, but it says nothing of an innate desire for physical contact… or love. 'Oh Sarah, what are you going to do?' She brought her ear to the door and pressed against it listening. Nothing. She got ready for bed.

On the other side in a dark hall way Jareth sighed. He clenched his fists, raising his arm to knock. He hesitated. Would she consider it to be moving too fast? It was so very odd to not have her right at his side. This time he could not handle a rejection. The old adage, "Three strikes and you're out" hadn't come about simply because of the mortal past time of baseball. It had come from the fae. He knew it and hated it. 'Yes but what about her wish old boy? You simply cannot ignore her wish.' He stayed him self. With another sigh he turned away.

………………………………………………………………………………

A few days passed. Brianna gushed about her road trip. She had met an overly tan, bleached out lake stud named Will. They had already made plans for next weekend. Work was just as steady as the week before. By Wednesday morning Sarah was already feeling that same sense of restlessness, near boredom dejection. When Brianna caught her staring wistfully at the corset she knew she was teetering on the brink of insanity. "I suppose I should be glad that you've developed a corset fascination," her roommate stated. "Beats using street drugs."

"Or passing out with an empty wine bottle." Sarah wondered to her self just who exactly she was trying to convince.

"Or becoming the world's most tattooed lady."

"Or prostituting myself."

"Indeed. Want it on again?"

"No I shouldn't. We have a new shipment of books coming in- lifting with a corset on probably wouldn't be the smartest idea." The two women left for work.

Now under the enchantment of what could very well be labeled "sexy thoughts" as the result of staring at the corset, Sarah found her self at the end of the day standing in the small book section of her local drug store browsing. Harlequin. Bodice Ripper. Romance. 'Love stories,' her mind snapped defensively. Yes love stories filled with shirtless men in tight pants and corset wearing women with their cleavage falling out. How ironic. She rolled her eyes. Picking one up she flipped absently through the pages. Words describing every body part visible and otherwise registered in her sight. Blushing she put the book back on the shelf. 'Written porn!' She skimmed over other titles. One paper back sported a promising illustration of a handsome couple dancing. Having inspected it and decidedly liking the front cover she made her purchase.

Arriving home before her roommate she straightened a few items, tucked her shoes away, and put the tea pot to boil. A quiet house made for good reading. She stretched out on the couch and began to read. The first chapter introduced the heroine- a simple lady who because of circumstance could do very well whatever she wanted. The author wasted little time in introducing the element of "romance" to the story. By chapter two the lady was seducing men because her closest friend dared her to, as a way to spice up her otherwise boring life.

_With a subtle shrug of her alabaster shoulder, the sheer material fell away leaving her indecently exposed. Blake swallowed hard. She was making a blatant offering of her body to him and he found himself considering the proposition with interest. A tryst that lacked emotional or financial obligation, yet that offered one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen could prove to be most entertaining._

_Allyson ran one long finger in a caressing stroke over his collar bone. "My dear Blake we are after all adults of an age of self accountability." Her lips smiled. "And you are after all nearly half way undressed." Her hand trailed over his chest and proceeded to sweep over his taunt stomach muscles._

The tea pot hissed and whistled causing her to start and yelp. She turned off the stove, poured the water, and returned with mug in hand to the couch. For a brief second she considered just how smart it was of her to be reading this. She had read through another page before she realized it.

Despite being something of a tramp Allyson was demonstrating a degree of sexual confidence that Sarah found alluring. By the end of chapter two the heroine had seduced, ravished, and made love to Blake twice. She closed the book feeling rather awkward. She had only ever seduced (she had worn a nice dress), ravished (spent ten minutes making out), and made love to (spent another two minutes trying to figure out how to have an orgasm) with only one boyfriend in the past. When that relationship burnt out at the same unsuccessful rate as her handful of others she had made something of a promise to her self to not go down that path again until she was sure. Sure of what exactly? That "what" she simply wasn't sure about.

There was knocking.

She raised her self up on the couch listening. The knocking was coming from her bedroom. A slight panic struck her. If that was Jareth being coy in her current depraved state she wasn't sure the events, that would more than likely follow, would be in both parties best interest. 'Crap!' went that inner voice. More knocking. She rushed for the closet, tossing the book on to her desk. Opening the door she let out a small gasp.

It most definitely wasn't Jareth. Nor a goblin.

A young man regarded her. His dark hair was slicked smooth against his head, with a severe side part. His eyes were painted very dark. Pale skin stood out against a rich blue suit. He seemed quite flustered at seeing her. "Oh excuse me," he finally said, his accent balanced between European and a polished southern gentleman. She leaned on the door raising her eyebrows questioningly. At this point in her life she should learn to not assume what might come through her closet. "I must have taken a wrong turn in the hedge maze."

She took a deep breath clearing her head. "Well maybe I can help you-," she gestured prompting for his name.

"Jasper. And you are?"

"Sarah."

He clicked his heels and bowed respectfully. "Might I inquire as to where I am Miss Sarah?"

There was something very amusing, almost disarming about him. "Well as of the moment you are in my closet, which incidentally is in my bedroom which is a part of my house located on planet Earth."

"Ah, I see, but, um, which side?"

"Oh you mean. Right you're on the human side. That is you will be once you step over the thresh hold."

His expression took on a bit of embarrassment. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

She smirked. "I'm a bit used to people and things showing up randomly in my closet."

"Really now?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Hedge maze you say? Are you from the Underground?"

He clasped his hands behind his back, tilting his head to one side in a sort of quirky way. "Yes I am a guest of his majesty's."

"Guest, not a runner?" she pressed for clarification.

He laughed. "No ma'am, not a runner."

"Would-would you like to come in?" she then offered. "I can fix you a cup of tea or something."

"Well I really wasn't about anything in particular- I'd be delighted. Thank you." He crossed in. His eyes surveyed his room. "So this is what the mortal plane looks like these days. Lovely!"

She closed the door. "It's not much, thanks."

Something knocked on the other side of the door again. Sarah suddenly vividly imagined Jareth appearing and meeting this strange mystery guest. Would he be delighted or miffed? She really wasn't sure. Opening the door she saw Fash, Meep, and Dink.

"Goblins!" exclaimed Jasper with delight.

They waved at him.

She greeted them. "Hi guys! What can I do for you all today?"

Fash adjusted his spectacles. "Well we are a bit bored and well-,"

"Well," cut in Meep. "we were wondering if we could come over?"

"We know it's not the weekend," continued Dink.

"But we'd be real quiet!" finished Fash.

"Please!" they all grinned at her.

She let them in. They made their way towards the living room. Fash was making a comment about a movie called Hello Dolly and how he needed to watch it to get some new ideas.

She led Jasper into the kitchen where she put the pot to boil. He stood looking around at everything. He was most interested in her oven mitts, calling them a fascinating object. Sarah smiled to her self. Something about him reminded her of a boy, easily pleased, always ready with a compliment. She saw him standing on the steps of a plantation surveying the land with a proud, satisfied expression. The vision worked quite well except for his very dark eye makeup. 'Alright maybe he's a well polished vampire.' She paused pretending to examine the contents of a tea bag. 'Jareth hangs out with vampires? Now that seems far fetched. Ha! Never mind the goblins, the pixies, the dwarfs… we simply cannot have vampires.'

"Miss Sarah, you have a lovely home," complimented Jasper accepting the tea.

"Thank you. You are just so… polite. So very unlike his majesty at times." She smiled.

He let out a good natured laugh. "Yes, well he can be quite brash when he wants to be. But make no mistake," he turned instantly serious. "he is a fine king." She agreed whole heartedly. "Tell me ma'am how is it you know his highness?"

"Well we…we, uh," she paused. She had never had to explain their past to anyone before.

"We are old acquaintances," stated a stern male voice.

Jasper turned casually towards the entrance to the kitchen. "Ah there he is, making one of his ominous, unannounced appearances."

Jareth looked a little peeved. "Jasper what are you doing here?"

He shrugged indifferent. "I got lost."

"Lost?" Sarah recognized the edge in Jareth's voice. It was very similar to one he had used on her right before bringing the Cleaners down on her. "You were supposed to come straight up to the castle! It took me several looks through a crystal to find you!"

"Yes, but you know I've never been able to resist your hedge maze."

Sarah shot Jareth a puzzled look. "He took a wrong turn and turned up in my closet. No big deal."

He rolled his eyes. "You always were a bumbling fool cousin."

"I always seem to manage to make it out on top though cousin." Sarah felt him pass close to her. From the way Jareth's face went rigid she wondered if he had made a crude gesture.

She gaped at the two. One wild and blonde. The other tight and dark. "You two are cousins?" she exclaimed.

"Older," quipped Jareth.

"Younger," snipped Jasper.

Jareth crossed the room, stood next to Sarah in a rather dominating fashion the testosterone in room elevating. She gave them both shrewd looks. They glared at one another.

"Look my roommate is going to be home here soon so can we just-,"

"No she won't," cut in Jareth sharply. "She'll be out late."

Jasper smirked. "Telephone!" he announced a second before it rang.

Sure enough Brianna was calling to let her know work would be keeping her late. Having hung up she again surveyed the two males. That boyish gleam had slacked off from around Jasper- he stood just as confidently as Jareth was. They looked ready to duke it out. Over what exactly though was lost on her.

"Look you two, I'm going to reheat some left-overs. Whatever spat or disagreement or ego proving you need to do, just take it outside, or better yet take it home to the castle. Not here. Not in front of the goblins and me, alright?" Having said her piece she proceeded to ignore them both.

Jasper eventually wandered out into the living room, sipping his tea. She heard Jareth heave a sigh. From the other room she heard Streisand singing her heart out. The microwave whirled in front of her. He came and stood next to her. "How'd he get here?" he asked quietly. She told him about the knocking. As she spoke he seemed to struggle with two opposing emotions first calm then agitated. She shrugged. The microwave dinged. "Just be on your guard with him," he then said.

"Fine," she replied tersely. "Are you hungry? I just don't get what happened in here. It's not like we were even flirting."

"You don't have to flirt with his sort. You think I'm randy!"

"So are you trying to tell me that his southern boy attitude is all a front and he's actually a blood sucking vampire waiting for my weakest moment so he can pounce?"

He furrowed his brow and then raised an eyebrow. "You've got an outlandish imagination."

"You should hear what I don't say," she mumbled fussing over a tuber ware container. Louder she said, "If you so obviously have issues with him then why did you invite up to the castle?" Another plate went into the microwave.

"One doesn't invite Jasper. He announces him self." He eyed her. "Does what he wants. Takes what he wants."

In the other room they could hear the cousin matching the vocal demonstrations of Streisand. The goblins applauded approvingly. Jareth watched as Sarah extended the invitation for dinner. He declined with enough charm to make his skin crawl. Rolling his eyes for the hundredth time he watched his cousin bend over her hand and exit the premises. Tonight he was definitely going to be hard up to fulfill her last wish.


	13. Chapter 12

SCENE 12

SMILE! YOU'RE ON CANDID CAMERA!

The next progression of days shifted from what they had previously been. For Jareth he felt as if some one had harnessed a set of invisible strings down and around his shoulder blades. With sadistic intent the strings were pulled taunt vertically. He blamed his cousin. Jasper wanted to know about humans. Jasper wanted to about female humans. Jasper wanted to know about Sarah Williams. Jasper was on the verge of finding the king's foot implanted in his backside. Praying for inebriation, he knocked back his fourth glass of wine after Thursday's dinner. He was looking forward to Friday evening when he could escape back to Sarah's.

For Sarah the time between Wednesday evening and Friday evening was calm and smooth. Firstly she had received a mid-week goblin fix. Their unexpected visit had brightened her mood, and despite Jareth's odd display upon finding his cousin about he had been civil for the rest of the evening. The second reason was actually Jasper- the disarmingly charm filled fae made Jareth seem a little more tangible. She had never thought about the possibility of him having family. 'Not that I figured he just appeared out of the cosmos.' The third reason was partially the romance novels fault. Allyson was proving to be something of an influence on her mood and self-perception.

She too was looking forward to what was becoming something of traditional Friday date night. After work she changed into a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a feminine green blouse. That morning she had taken Brianna up on her previous offer- underneath she wore the corset.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Having bathed and changed Jareth eagerly made for the door. He paused straightening the cuffs on his soft grey shirt and smoothing the collar on his rich burgundy leather jacket. Fash came along next to him. He noticed the king fussing. "You look smashing sire." The compliment was well received. "Are you," he paused sniffing. "Are you wearing cologne sire?"

Jareth grinned. "Yes my little man I am. I want to make a good impression on our lady."

The goblin sniffed again. "Huh! You smell a lot like Lord Jasper does." Without another word Fash pushed through the door into Sarah's room.

Jareth stood stunned. 'Of all the people…' Jasper had better not be about this evening. He entertained the thought of making it a capital crime to compare him to his cousin. 'Go find your lady; you'll be put to rights in her presence immediately.' In her room he was pleased to find the gift box empty on the desk. He paused and took a deep breath. Yes, he felt calmer already. He saw Meep rummaging through a box on the closet floor. Another goblin followed in after him. This was exactly what he needed: an evening with a few subjects about and his Sarah.

He heard two distinct voices coming from the living room. One made him smile. The other voice made him frown.

Walking out of the hallway he was devastated to find his cousin sitting comfortably on the couch with his lady. And she was laughing! Normally that musical note would thrill him, but the fact that her merriment was as the result of an antic performed by Jasper made his blood boil. Even the goblins were amused. His cousin by way of some basic charm had a flower levitating in the air. What was making everyone laugh was the fact that the flower was dramatically singing, "Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match, find me a catch!" His fists balled tight at his sides. Clearing his throat he gained their attention.

"Greetings cousin," called Jasper pinching the flowers stem ceasing the singing.

Still smiling that achingly beautiful smile Sarah looked over at him. "Hello your majesty," she said teasingly.

Jasper chortled. "Oh please Miss Sarah! From what you have related to me you hardly need to be so formal with our Goblin King." He lounged back on the cushions smirking.

Sarah saw Jareth falter a step as if he had nearly clobbered him from across the room.

"Jasper. Private council," he ordered turning back down the hall.

"Not intere-,"

"Now!" With a sigh Jasper handed the flower to the nearest goblin, Blot, and joined his cousin. With a shrug Sarah went into the kitchen to telephone a Chinese delivery place for dinner.

In Sarah's bedroom Jasper was taken aback to find his cousin right in his face growling. Straight faced he took it though. His cousin accused him of tampering and interference, and threatened to make him disappear into a dimension where not even King Oberon would be able to find him. Jasper took a step back. "You haven't the ability," he stated flatly.

"Oh I have ways," Jareth assured him with a menacing gleam in his eye. "And with your reputation I should think not many would even bother looking for you."

Jasper shook his head un-amused by the dramatic antics. He flicked invisible dust off his cousin's shoulder. "What is the problem cousin? Are we feeling a twinge of…oh jealousy?"

It was Jareth's turn to look taken aback. "She is a very special woman and I will not have your sort taking advantage of her."

"Oh so you're merely protecting her from such wiles as I might conjure up out of the goodness of your heart? Really now Jareth, last time I check she was just a mortal."

That was all it took for Jareth to snap. He had his cousin tightly gripped by the collar of his shirt and pinned against the wall. He gasped for breath.

"You will refrain from such bigoted remarks cousin!" he sneered.

Jasper laughed mockingly. "O-o-h! I knew it! Tell me cousin is this the same mortal who bested you some five years ago or is this a new fascination? Eh? Going to give three swings at this one as well?"

Jareth knocked him hard against the wall and then dropped him on the ground. He had not let his composure ever slip so before. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm him self for fear Sarah would walk in. "Jasper you are meddling in something far bigger, far more important than you could possibly fathom."

His cousin found his feet. "Ach, you've still got an awful grip," he grumbled straightening his collar. "Look here Jareth: I see a beautiful, single woman who is unbelievably and quite possibly un-naturally comfortable with the fae. That is a packaged deal hard to pass up."

"You think I don't know that?" he countered. "Five years ago it was that very same trait that led me to her."

"So it is the same girl." He seemed to consider this revelation for a moment. "You fool cousin! That mortal, that girl, you offered your self three times to already. What right do you possibly have to offer again?"

"I only offered twice." His voice had grown quieter.

"Thrice!"

"No, I tell you only twice. The first time is the same offer I make everyone. She got…," he cleared his throat. "two extra special ones."

"Two extra special ones? I take it offer number two didn't go over so well? And you call me bumbling!"

The two regarded each other intensely for a moment.

"You know the decent thing would be to back off now," Jareth said pointedly.

Jasper scoffed. "And since when do I always do things the decent way? Why not let Sarah do the deciding. Her disposition already lends its self towards our kind, why not let her choose?" He watched his cousin nearly blanch. "Lacking in self confidence are we?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Hardly! I just hate to see you waste your time."

Sarah was calling to them from the living room. Jasper watched his cousin's eyes shift from threatening to longing. He blinked and the expression was gone. 'This ought to be fun,' he thought wickedly. Jareth conceded to his proposal.

The chopsticks that came with the Chinese delivery proved to be too difficult for most of the goblins. They stabbed at their food, skewering it triumphantly. When it came to the rice they opted for their fingers. Despite being disappointed that the egg rolls were not in fact misshaped eggs Dink still consumed several of them. Blot discovered that the flower from his Lord Jasper was quite tasty with soy sauce. Meep armed with a camera she had found in Sarah's closet took several pictures documenting the skewered food.

Sarah rarely indulged in delivery and was set on enjoying her self. When Jasper held her chair for her, she smiled appreciatively. When Jareth poured her a beverage she thanked him. Yet when they both began to simultaneously offer to put food on her plate she had to disapprove. "I'll get my own, don't worry," she told them. She let Jasper entertain the goblins so she could clean up the plates and put the left overs away. Jareth stayed with her in the kitchen.

It sounded as if Jasper was singing again. The words seemed to be something from the musical South Pacific. 'What is it?' she wondered as she snapped a lid shut. It was lovely. Jareth listened to his cousin singing, "Who can explain it? Who can tell you why? Fools give you reasons, wise men never try," and recognized the melody. He cousin was singing "Some Enchanted Evening" and he had to roll his eyes. Having placed in the refrigerator the last container she turned to see Jareth flicking his wrist at the table: the dishes, cups, and any trash vanished.

"A girl could get used to having you about," she commented impressed. Then adding thoughtfully, "I wonder where it all goes?"

"Garbage or cupboard respectively. Anything else need cleaning up?"

"Nope. That." She mimicked the flicking of the wrist. "Did it."

He chuckled amused with her. "All most, but with a little more flourish." He repeated the motion exaggerating the angle from forearm to hand. She did it again. "Very good," he praised.

"More flourish, you say?" He watched her pose spreading her legs wide, putting a hand to her hip, and confidently raising her head. "I want that and that done," she said her voice rich with refinery.

He smiled approvingly.

"You," she went on with the blatant impersonation. Her mind embodied the heroine Allyson form her book. "You shall do my biddings."

He swept his arms out and bowed. "My lady I am at your disposal."

Allyson would swagger, exaggerating every movement to draw attention to key physical points. Sarah found her self approaching him. She cocked her hip and dropped one shoulder. Seeing his eyes observe the curve along her waist and the glint that followed only encouraged her. "You will grant all of my wishes?" she pressed raising an eyebrow.

He matched her stance. "Just what would you wish for Sarah mine?" His tone had dropped slightly from acting to real.

She managed to keep her playful edge. "I want you to do the cleaning up every night."

"Done!"

"At ten o'clock promptly the goblins shall be dismissed, to leave me time to relax."

How could he possibly argue? "Done!"

She went on, words tumbling with an alarming ease, "I shall require a life time supply of bubbles for my baths and perchance a rubber ducky or two."

Chuckling he said, "Done!"

"Silk sheets for my bed and a goose feather pillow, scented candles and flowers around as well. Perhaps a few boxes of fine chocolate about. And before my own bed time every night I shall require a full body massage followed by you-," she stopped herself. Quite suddenly she was struck with the very detailed vision of laying naked face down on her stomach while Jareth's hands ran the length of her body. The sheer normalcy of the circumstance and the ease at which she had been ready to tell him, made her blush. Her stance relaxed.

Jareth tilted his head to one side quizzically. "Followed by what Sarah?" he asked softly. He took a step closer to her.

His hands running over her body leaving tingling trails. And then what? Was he naked too? Involuntarily her eyes slightly widened. "Umm," was all she could get out. He was standing closer to her now. "Umm."

"Flick your wrist Sarah," he told her lowering his voice so neither his cousin nor any goblin could hear. "I'd gladly grant any wish of yours."

'Yes, but what if that wish involves also fulfilling a fantasy?' she thought frantically. 'Whatever I'm supposed to be sure of, am I sure of it now?'

She took a deep breath. "Any?" she asked timidly.

He leaned in placing a hand to her hip, feeling the smooth curve of her waist provided by the corset. "Any."

"Lady! King!" A bright flash accosted them.

Momentarily blinded, Sarah shook her head in utter bewilderment. Jareth grunted, pulling away from her. Her eyes adjusted. Meep stood looking up at them holding what looked like a very familiar, very old camera. With a grin Meep ran off to the living room where she yelled, "Lord Jasper!" Flash went the camera and Jasper yelped. The other goblins "Oooed" and demanded to be flashed.

"What in the world?" demanded Jareth, rubbing his eyes.

"Camera. Apparently your goblins have been rummaging through my closet."

"Camera? Not some mid-evil torture device?"

Jasper was calling from the living room. "Sarah! Miss Sarah you must come here! Look at this marvelous thing that Meep has! Here Miss Sarah- come sit by me on the couch and Meep shall take a proper photo."

"But I want candid shots," objected the goblin.

Fash was fussing over Sarah's hair. "Here, just fluff a little. Someone turn on the over head light!"

Jasper scowled and wagged a finger at Meep. "Take our picture you little devil, or I'll-,"

"Or you'll what?" interjected Jareth with a mocking tone.

"It's fine," said Sarah. "Go ahead Meep." Feeling like a pose straight out of a Sears' Portrait Studio she smiled and allowed Jasper to put an arm around her shoulders. Flash went the camera a little less invasively.

"Now one with us!" yelled Blot.

Before Jasper could object Blot and the rest of the hoard were climbing, throwing themselves on the couch trying to get the closest to the lady Sarah. She laughed tickled at their enthusiasm. Someone elbowed Jasper and told him to "get out of the way!" He felt someone else's foot connect with his leg and another telling him that he wasn't goblin, "so get out of the picture!" Squabble popped his head over Sarah's shoulder. Meep turned her back to the crowd, held the camera at a high angle, and snapped the photo. Everyone laughed. "Wait!" she cried. "The king wasn't in the photo. Come on sire!"

Jasper glowered at the suggestion. His cousin had spent more time with Sarah this evening than him. Jareth smiled and shooed his subjects aside.

"I get the spot next to Sarah," he told them. "And Stench you will remove that brazier from your head for this photo. Thank you." He sat down. Without being asked Sarah looped her arm through his and leaned in close. He looked at her and flash went the camera.

"Candid shot," confessed Meep sheepishly. She then told them to look at the lens and for Jasper to hold the camera this time.

"Come along cousin," encouraged Jareth gloating. "Take this lovely family photo for us."

Unenthusiastically Jasper snapped the photo hoping his finger had made its way over some body's face successfully.

"You're very photogenic miss," complimented Fash proudly. "And sire you compliment her so well!"

"Lady and King look good together," proclaimed Blot.

Fash went on, "I should think Meep dear that one of just the king and the lady would be lovely."

"It's not candid, but," she paused squinting as if trying to visualize something. "All right. Everyone move!" The goblins scrambled away.

Sarah and Jareth sat comfortably next to each other each feeling a degree of personal enthusiasm. Fash led the artistic direction for this photo. The two were arranged to be leaning into each other: Sarah's head against the king's shoulder and his chin resting on top of her head. She could hear his heart beat. He could feel the lining of the corset. She could smell his spicy scent. He could smell her spring time fragrance. Thinking appropriate thoughts suddenly became a challenge for them both. Flash went the camera.

As the time passed with Meep and Fash directing and snapping photos of various poses- the goblins doing head stands, Jasper preening, Sarah laughing, Jareth juggling several crystals- the degree of normalcy also rose. Jareth continually caught himself nearly staring at Sarah admiring her beauty and ease with his subjects. For Sarah she could not forget his touch as he had held her for the photo or the erotic fantasy she had nearly confessed to him in the kitchen.

The clock on the VCR blinked and it was ten o'clock.

Jareth winked at Sarah and gained the attention of the room. "Alright lads and lasses, unfortunately there is a curfew tonight. It is ten o'clock and you all must bid our lady a goodnight. No fussing! Do as you are told!" When she asked him what he was about he whispered, "Just fulfilling one of your wishes my dear." He relished the widening of her eyes. Each goblin bid her a goodnight as they passed into the closet. "You too Jasper. It is one of Sarah's wishes to be left alone at ten o'clock sharp." With even more satisfaction he watched Jasper disappear into the closet. He turned to Sarah. "You will find a ready supply of bubble bath under the sink," he told her.

Was this the only wish he was going to fulfill? "Thank you."

Pausing at the door he continued, "I'll give you a good half hour to soak."

'What?!' exclaimed some inner voice that caused her stomach to flip flop. "And-and then what?" she asked breathlessly.

"I shall return with a ready supply of massage oils to use at your disposal." The closet door shut and the house was quiet.

Sarah swallowed hard.

* * *

_I know words such as "cruel" and "miserable" are probably running through your head at this point, but please remember that my kung fo chickens are standing at the ready and will defend me. Anyhow IF indeed what you THINK is going to happen next happens then it should very well have its own scene, no? I should think so, IF indeed it is going to happen. I mean really- climaxes should be given a special place, sort of like the seat of honour. IF._


	14. Chapter 13

_if I were a rating system (US at that) I'd definitely give the following a PG-13 rating. Not that you lot would expect much less from me, and naturally I gladly condone all of your alls kinky, dirty, slutey thoughts. In fact I applaude them. ;-) Right well here it is. Go read it. Stop reading THIS and go read THAT. Now._

* * *

SCENE 13

IF YOU WISH IT HE WILL COME

Bath. Bubbles. Half hour. Massage. Oils.

The words ran through her head over and over again. She chewed on the corner of her lip.

Bath. Bubbles. Half hour. Massage. Oils.

By the fourth repeat her mind suddenly threw in the word "Jareth" and she snapped out of her trance. After a half hour of a luxurious bubble bath Jareth was supposed to be returning with massage oils. Her heart thudded in her chest. She moved into the bathroom. Looking under the sink she found a purple tinted bottle with a cork stuck in it- its contents smelt of lavender. 'Well…it's not my initial fantasy…he's not in the tub with me,' she blew air out sharply. 'Baby steps Sarah, baby steps.' She began to run the hot water adding a small stream of the lavender scented soap.

It was at this juncture she realized the corset was still on. Stripped down to her underwear she considered her options. Absently she pinned her hair up into a bun. There just wasn't any way to get the thing off. Unless… 'Unless I wish it off.' On cue the back laces gave way. With a yelp she held the front panel against her self. "You had better not be lurking about, watching!" she threatened the air. Her eyes darted about. Finding nothing about (not even a questionable floating bubble) she let the bodice slip away. Naked she climbed into the tub.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth was nearly running down the hall. He needed massage oils and pronto. Where was his chemist when he needed him? "Zoot! Zoot!" he called out. A half hour was generous. She did deserve time to relax- she worked, kept house, and as of late had provided entertainment for his subjects. He had to keep calm. It wouldn't do him any good to pounce on her, all wild and cat like. Though he rather liked that particular mental image, especially if the "cat" bit was an animal print to be found on Sarah's intimates. "Zoot!" He was at the chemist's workroom.

Zoot, a bald goblin with impeccable skin was holding several vials. "I heard the wish sire," he explained seeing his king agitated. "I am fresh out of massage oils though!"

"You're having to make a fresh batch?" The goblin nodded while mixing.

Something flashed a blinding light. Blinking Jareth saw Meep standing in the doorway with that accursed camera. "Documentation," she stated simply.

He growled and the goblin ran off. He turned his attention back to Zoot, "I'll need peppermint oil as well. Thank you Zoot!" The vials secured in a basket Jareth poofed from the room.

He reappeared in the hall that led to the closet. What else had she requested: Silk sheets and chocolate. 'Yes might as well light a few candles as well,' he thought happily.

"Cousin!" yelled a badly ruffled Jasper. "You do not play fair!"

Another blinding flash. Meep grinned.

"Give me that!" Jareth hissed yanking the contraption away from her. "And you, Jasper, shall shut up!"

"I cannot grant wishes on a whim like you," he complained.

He smirked. "Not my problem cousin. Now be off with you! I have a woman to woo." He was triumphantly through the door. Erring on the side of caution he mumbled a privacy, lock, and seclusion enchantment over Sarah's entire room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Had there not have been a time constraint; had there not have been an impending activity; had Jareth not made any implications Sarah could very well have soaked in the bubble bath all night. Every muscle (save her stomach that insisted on randomly somersaulting) was relaxed. She pulled herself free of the water, dried off, and tucking the towel about her body went towards the bedroom.

Outside the door she paused, hesitating. Here she was half naked ready to walk into a room where there was a huge potential of a certain fae king seeing her partial nakedness. While there were certain parts of her that came to attention at that thought there were still others that reeled in panic. What if he had just been teasing? What if she was just going to end up looking like a foolish idiot, embarrassed and naked? 'Too many ifs to deal with!' Taking a deep breath she plunged forward.

Her room had been completely transformed. Candles were lit on various surfaces and rose petals had been splayed across the bed. She had no doubt that the sheets were silk. And was that music playing? Yes. Violins were softly playing in the background. The room smelt invitingly of vanilla and spice. It was lovely. Jareth's voice filled the room coaxingly, "Lie down on the bed Sarah."

'Lie down and what?' she thought in a second of panic. Her eyes darted about. "Where are you?"

"Waiting. Situate yourself my dear and I shall appear."

"Since when were you a proponent for modesty?

"Lie down!"

She climbed on the bed and lay down on her back keeping the hem of the towel pulled down. He chuckled softly, appearing. Gone was his leather jacket and his sleeves were rolled up. "While I must admit that massaging your front side is very tempting," he raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it would be more prudent to begin with your back and shoulders?"

"Oh." She rolled over. The position allowed for her to hide her very deep blush. "Okay, now what?"

She felt his fingers connect with the skin along her shoulders. "Relax. Breathe deep. Enjoy."

Relax. Relax. Relax. She took a deep breath and closing her eyes exhaled slowly.

Jareth as well took a deep breath and quietly exhaled. This was going to be an intimate experience and he needed to keep his cool. 'Romance her,' he reminded him self. Her skin was satin under his fingers. With gentle pressure he worked the muscles along her neck. His fingers arched and ran along the base of her skull, moving into her hair. He knew how her skin was reacting- the tingles trailing just after his touch. Fae would probably make a killing as masseuses save for all of the sexual harassment suits that would probably be filed against them. That is why he was glad he had his Sarah. He felt her take another deep breath and exhale. He smiled.

The tingles seemed to be working deep into her skin like waves of energy. The sensation was all at once relaxing and invigorating. When his hands skimmed her sides, moving under the edge of the towel, she shifted willingly to allow him to move the fabric further down. She was now exposed from the waist up. It was steadily becoming harder to settle the flip-flops her stomach kept practicing. She felt several cool drops splash on her skin and then the scent of peppermint washed over her. The towel shifted awkwardly over one of her hips, the rhythm of the massage changing. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She turned her head to see him better. Something was obviously puzzling him. "What?" she asked again.

"I," his eyes shifted to her hip. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Her eyebrows rose surprised. "Really? You didn't know?"

He smirked. "How could I?"

It was her turn to look at something else other than his face. "I guess I always assumed there was something of a voyeur in you."

The laugh that followed was very amused. He rested his hands against her and took another peek. The tattoo was a small half moon colored gold with a hint of silver. He glanced at her face: her eyes were still adverting his gaze. The moon was just a bit uncanny. "When did you…?"

"About five years ago." She moved so he could no longer read her eyes. She felt his finger lightly trace the shape of the moon.

Sensing one of those awkward, self-aware moments she rolled to her far side. Bringing the towel about her she sat on the bed with her back towards him. Five years. She had always denied pinning for him. She had always kept the tattoo well hidden. It had been her way of paying tribute to what had happened to her and her brother; her way of paying tribute to one of the most intriguing men she had ever met. Now in just a few weeks she had all such things drug out into the open. One odd underwear incident and she found her self exposed in her bed room with the Goblin King leering at her. All right they had already kissed and all right she felt very normal with him, but... The bed moved and she felt him behind her. "We've committed some horrendous blunders you and I," he said honestly.

She nodded. "I know."

She smelt like a million different flowers. "But I'm here Sarah. I'm here now and… I'd like to stay." His lips brushed against her shoulder.

Her heart pounded in her chest. "And tomorrow morning?"

He kissed her again his mouth following the curve of her shoulder blade. "And the morning after, and the morning after, and the morning after that…" His hands were moving over her arms. She couldn't but react to the tingling assault. Warm breath wafted over her skin as he proceeded to kiss the back of her neck. His fingers moved between her and the towel. "Let me Sarah." His voice was a husky whisper.

She smiled to her self. Over her stomach his hands had wandered- the flipping, flopping somersaults ceased. "Jareth, are you asking to stay the night?" she asked coyly.

The vibrations of his chuckle against her back were delightful. "Yes." The answer came through her hair.

She turned towards him, the towel shifting and exposing more of her. He watched her, waiting for some sort of response. Her hands were on his hips finding the hem of his shirt which she tugged up on. Over his head the shirt went. Then she was tilting her chin up seeking out his lips. This kiss was a rush of warmth that they both felt. She cradled her body against his and he held her snug as they moved to lie down together. With a confident smile she reached for what was left of the towel and flung it away from the bed. Naked against him- feeling his skin, muscles contracting- was possibly the most thrilling sensation of her life. Seeing her naked- hips, breasts, navel-was possibly the loveliest thing he had ever witnessed. "Is this your other wish Sarah?" he asked between kisses that feathered over her collar.

Her hands were in his hair, stroking and caressing him. "Yes." She entangled her legs with his. "Yes, it is."

His face was over hers, flushed and excited. He grinned. "Then finish getting me undressed so I can grant it properly." Instead of laughing she returned his grin with one of her own.

One moment he held her arms pinned to the bed tormenting her body with kisses and nicks of his teeth. The next they were rolling from side to side, their bodies sliding against one another in erotic foreplay. Her hands would be moving over him causing him to gasp for breath and leave him seeing small black dots. Then his hands would be over her and she would be arching against him.

The thought of "making love" didn't even occur to her until he was using his hips and she was panting. In that moment with that thought she threw her legs around him, begged him not to stop, and reeled in his contact. He made some proclamation involving the words "finally" and "sexy." Then they both expressed sounds of ultimate pleasure, moving in perfect, what-they-were-meant-to-be unison, and collapsed together on the bed.

He gathered her close, wrapping her body over him. "Sarah. Sarah. Sarah!" he murmured against the top of her head. She used an arm and a leg to hold onto him secure against his chest. She returned the endearment whispering his name against his skin.


	15. Chapter 14

_firstly- wow, oh wow thank you all so very much for the recent love. I am flattered, amused, astounded, and yes, delighted. thank you for coming back with encouragement. this scene is short, but poignant. MWAH darlings! oh I guess I don't have a secondly..._

* * *

SCENE 14

SPECIFICS LIKE CLOTHES ARE OVERRATED

"I want you to come home with me."

"Back to the Underground?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Well not at this very moment. I should think we should get dressed first."

"…."

"Sarah? Are you awake?"

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking."

"Hhmm, care to enlighten me?"

"I was just wondering…well, why couldn't you stay here? You know live like a mortal."

"My dear I have a kingdom to run."

"I know."

"A kingdom is not much without a king."

"I know."

"Nor very much without a queen."

"…."

"Your frequent lapse of silence is a bit unnerving."

"Sorry Jareth! I-I feel like I should be waking from a dream, you know?... Me- a queen?"

"Yes. My subjects already adore you."

"Me or my underwear?"

"Both!"

"And what about you Goblin King?"

"Well yes, I am rather partial to your underwear, especially a certain corset. Which by the by I have yet to actually see on you!"

"Me! What about me? Do you adore me?"

"Very much so. I think you may have even persuaded me to love you."

"Persuaded? Think? Dear me Jareth, now that is a bit unnerving! And did you just yawn? Really now!"

"Excuse me, I sincerely apologize. The hour is _late_ my dear. Now before I make any heart felt confessions of devotion perhaps you should be saying something about how you feel about me? Hhhmm?"

"Well..I…"

"Yes?"

"I think that you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Not exactly a proclamation of undying love."

"Neither is 'I adore you', but close enough."

"Specifics are so overrated."

"Oh yes."

"…"

"…"

"Sarah I love you."

"And I love you Jareth."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth stirred unwillingly. Light from between the curtains was falling over his face, bothering his eyes. He detangled him self from Sarah's arms careful not to wake her and got out of the bed. Stretching he grinned like a giant cat pleased with him self and the circumstance he now found him self in. The late night conversation drifted through his mind- "And I love you Jareth." His lady had given her self- mind, body, and soul- to him.

He looked back at the woman curled under the sheet.

Arrangements were going to have to be made immediately. His room, the court room, the entire castle needed some attention before they would be properly acceptable to receive a queen. He could easily have it done in forty-eight hours. Then he could take her home.

Absently he picked up the camera that he had confiscated from Meep. Looking through he view finder, he scanned the room. Seeing Sarah he hit the silver button and took a photo of her sleeping. He smiled to him self.

"Look the king isn't wearing a vest!"

"I don't think he's even wearing underwear."

"King's naked!"

He spun round to face the closet. Meep, Fash, and Dink all regarded him with stunned expressions. The enchantment from last night had worn off. Sarah grumbled in her sleep. "Get out!" he hissed in a whisper. They looked confused.

"But sire-," began Dink.

"Out! Out! O-out!" He made to close the door.

"Your highness!" squeaked Fash.

The three of them stumbled to avoid being squished in the door frame.

"You have a summons!" Meep exclaimed in a hoarse whisper.

He stopped forcing the door to close. "What?"

Dink held up a piece of folded parchment. Taking it Jareth saw the royal seal of King Oberon imprinted in green wax.

"You are to go to his royal majesty's court immediately," explained Dink.

He broke the seal. King Oberon. Summons. A complaint against him had been filed.

"Though you should probably put some garments on first," offered Fash warily.

Flicking his wrist his clothes disappeared from the floor and reappeared on his body. "You three- stay with our lady. I must away immediately. Saying nothing of this business- I do need to worry Sarah." His tone had gone crisp and edgy. Handing the camera to Meep he stepped over them and disappeared into the closet.

If he had any inclination what this complain was about, he had no doubt that it involved his cousin Jasper. He ran his hands through his hair. There wasn't time to stop to change, nor did he rightly care. This matter was ridiculous. He unrolled the sleeves on his shirt. By the end of the ordeal Jasper would be lucky to not end up a eunuch.


	16. Chapter 15

SCENE 15

INSERT APPROPRAITE 80S SONG REFERENCE HERE

Stretching lazily, Sarah spread out flat on her stomach. When she realized the opposite side of the bed was empty she half raised her self puzzled. "Jareth?" she called. She pushed her hair out of her face scanning the room. Had last night been a dream? Some cruel crystal hallucination? She took a deep breath. The smell of vanilla still hung in the air. She even spotted a few of the now extinguished candles about. No. He had been here and had said some truly wonderful things…and had done some truly wonderful things to her as well. 'Where is he?' she wondered to her self. She heard movement from the hallway. Maybe he was awake and directing breakfast. She smiled, found some clothes, and was out the door.

Last night clung about her mental state, especially their conversation while laying in the dark. Screw all of the possible complications- she was going to the Underground. She was in love with the Goblin King. "Good morning!" she called as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She stumbled over feet: Brianna was just getting up from the table.

"Hey Miss. S," her friend replied. "How are you doing this morning?"

Sarah's eyes were scanning the room- no goblins, no king. Swallowing hard she attempted to ease the panic that threatened to burst out. "I'm-I'm fine. You?" It was something of an automated question.

"Meh. Will proved to be a bit boring last night."

"Sorry." Where in the world had everyone gotten off to? More importantly, where the fripp was Jareth?

Brianna shrugged. "Ah well it was a free meal. What are you up to this fine Saturday morning?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know."

Her roommate studied her face- her friend looked oddly puzzled. "Maybe you should get out or something. I saw you had gotten your old camera out. Maybe you should go take some photos."

"My camera?" Sure enough the camera that Meep had been running around with was on the table. Brianna handed it to her. If the camera was out then the goblins had to have been around recently. "That's not a bad idea," she assented quietly.

Brianna was washing her bowl out in the sink. "Well, I have to go in to the office today- big, ridiculous project to get finished. See you later! Sarah, are you going to be alright?" she then asked when her roommate just stood there, brow furrowed, staring at the camera.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Brianna was gone.

Holding the camera she went back to her room. At least one goblin had to be about. Her house was their weekend getaway. She opened the closet. "Meep! Fash!" she called out. Pushing clothes and boxes aside she searched for them. "Come on- why can't one of you show up when I actually want you to? Blot! Squabble! Stench! Weech!" She moved to her bed and looked under neath. "Shriek! Dink!" Nothing. Blowing air out sharply through her nose she righted her self.

"Hi lady!"

She gasped. "Ah-ha!" And fell on her backside.

Dink sat perched on her bed smiling innocently. "What you looking for?"

She caught her breath. "One of you lot actually."

"Well here is one of us. What can I do for you?"

Sitting up properly she looked the goblin square in the eyes. "Do you know where his majesty has gotten off to?"

"Which majesty?"

"His majesty."

"You mean his royal highness?"

"Yes."

"King Jareth?"

"Yes, who else?"

"My lady, there are many royals in my world to consider."

There was a lapse of silence. Sarah was beginning to feel that perhaps her question was being avoided. "Well have you seen Jareth?" she asked exasperated.

The goblin paused, seeming to consider his response. "Yes," he answered. "I've seen a good deal of him."

She was trying hard to maintain an even temperament. This round about conversation was not helping her mood or the threatening panic. "Do you know where he is?"

"No." The conversation inevitably ended there.

Eventually the regulars did show up. Every last one of them denied knowing Jareth's where-abouts. For ther first time in a little over five years she seriously considered making an actual wish. It seemed a little foolish, but also very normal. She had just made a confession of love and unless she had been hallucinating he had also made one. 'Shoot- he initiated it!' In the kitchen she paced while Meep amused the group by taking more photographs. Should she wish her self to him then she could find out what had happened, settle her mid. "Miss," started Meep walking in. "It won't work." She held up the camera concern showing on her face.

She examined it. "It's out of film Meep."

"So…we can see the pictures now?"

"Well, I'd have to get them developed."

"Can you do the developing today Miss Sarah? Can you? Please!"

Despite her fretfulness Sarah was rather reluctant to leave the house. What if he came back? "I-I don't know."

"What's the fuss about?" asked Stench walking in dragging behind what suspiciously resembled her toilet brush.

"Please Miss Sarah! Lot's of good photos to be seen. Oh! There's our family shot, remember?"

She looked sullenly at the contraption.

"Stench we must convince her to do the developing to the film!"

"Oh yes lady you must!"

More goblins were now joining in with the request. All of them wanted her to perform the developing. "All right, all right calm down. You lot stay here, pick out another movie, and behave. I'll head down to the local corner drug store, pick up something for lunch, and get the film developed." She went back to her room for her flip flops. She popped the film out. "No wars, no reenactments, and no more pilfering my clothes ok?"

"Ok!" they all agreed. She was out the door.

Perhaps the errand would serve as a good distraction. Something was just terribly wrong. She knew it. Jareth may very well be a cocky, brash, egotistical, obsessive, tight pants wearing fairy king, but he had been sincere last night. She knew that in her heart. With the goblins still freely moving about she knew he could not very well be in any life threatening danger, but his absence, no mysterious absence was unsettling. She paid for the package of photos. "Interesting cosplay," remarked Billy the regular store clerk.

"Beats my regular underwear runs," she said and then shook her head. "Forget what I just said Billy. Have a nice day." She was gone before anything else mildly embarrassing could slip out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasper was indeed the first thing that he registered in his sight line. The court room was full of various fae- some about for business, others merely parading. King Oberon, in his long robes of greens and blues, was even there standing in the place of honor. He knew that they were all there, but his eyes were burrowing into Jasper's skull. His fists balled and his shoulders turned rigid. Jasper recognized his cousin's furry and was fairly certain that he was going to pummel him. With fair more control than he even knew he possessed Jareth took a knee in front of the High King. "I humble myself in thy presence most honorable High King Oberon," he said inclining his head.

Oberon glanced warily between the cousins. "Rise King Jareth and be found favorable in my sight."

"I sincerely hope so my lord." He stood. Taking a deep breath he waited. Sarah was up by this time. 'Ghads she's probably livid!'

Folding his hands before him Oberon began, "King Jareth you have been summoned here regarding such charges as would make you most unfavorable in my sight. You are aware of the code of conduct betwixt us and the mortal plain?"

Someone snickered in the gathered crowd. "Jareth and his mortal fascination!"

He nodded curtly despite the razz. "I am my lord."

Oberon gave the commentator a shrewd look that silenced him. "Of the specifics regarding courtship, I assume you are also aware of these."

"You assume correctly." He kept his eyes adverted from his cousin's face.

"Then explain to me King Jareth why is it that your cousin is here claiming that you are making offers to a mortal who you have thrice all ready done so with?"

He allowed a brief glare at his cousin. "The particular mortal is special."

"How special?"

"She is the mortal my lord."

"Which mortal?"

"The mortal."

Oberon looked incredulously at him. He sighed sharply. "The mortal who bested me five years ago."

The High King gaped and Jasper snickered. Oberon quickly recovered him self. "I was under the impression that this mortal declined all of your advances and asked to be returned home."

"She did," he said calmly.

Oberon approached him, looking intently at his face. "Explain your self Jareth! Every fae, whatever their birth right or position, has a limit of three chances with a mortal. If upon the third offer the mortal refuses the fae is to leave them be. Lord Jasper has intimated to me that you gave your three five years ago."

"No!" he exclaimed louder than he had intended his eyes meeting Oberon's. "No. Not so. I only offered myself twice."

Jasper scoffed. "So he says. Rather convenient that you have a standard offer you always make to your wishees, hey cousin?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting in the car, torn between returning home to wait or using her power to wish her self away Sarah gripped the steering wheel. "What to do? What to do?" she muttered. Her disease had grown just since exiting the store. After the run through the drive through she had to park to calm her self. Something was very wrong. Absently she munched on a fry.

Turning she retrieved the photo pack. She flipped it open and was greeted with a rather awkward picture of her roommate. Sarah realized that the film that had been sitting in her camera was originally put in to celebrate Brianna's birthday. Two photos documented the event. Next was a photo of four goblins proudly holding their chop sticks with skewered food. She laughed out loud. Next was a candid shot of her and Jareth in the kitchen- their expressions were…involved, with each other. Next was the shot of her and Jasper on the couch. It was posed and awkward. His expression made her uneasy. And was Jareth glaring out of focus in the background? Flipping through she found the one Jareth had referred to as a "lovely family photo." All of the goblins were smiling enthusiastically. Again the two of them were complete absorbed in the other- intently gazing at the other.

On cue the radio began The Cure's "Pictures of You." She cocked an eye brow and worried her lip.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cool, controlled countenance he had been holding onto slipped. "I am bound to offer an out to every wishee," Jareth countered staring at his cousin. "It is my duty! And I will not have some envious, dramatic, spoiled, bad tempered, lower end royal challenge my right to Sarah Williams!"

"Your right? You have no right!"

Jareth turned his body threateningly. "I explained this all to you cousin you pompous-,"

"Jareth! Jasper!" cut in Oberon. "You will maintain a level of civility in my court."

Jareth turned near pleadingly to his High King. "Call for her my lord," he offered. "Call for this Sarah Williams and ask your self. I did my duty and then pursued only on two more occasions."

Jasper would not have it. "Call a mortal to the royal court?"

The bigoted remark set off a loud murmur throughout the crowd.

"Call for her!" insisted Jareth. "Call for her and learn from her own lips what happened five years ago!"

Oberon was ordering silence. He looked agitated.

Jasper complained, "Please my lord, you can review the scrolls. No need to call this mortal here."

"Silence!" The High King's voice resounded throughout the room. "You bickering children! I do have half a mind to call this Sarah Williams here."

Jareth's face went far away and his brow slightly furrowed. He could hear Jasper once again making his objections. His cousin was such a coward. Oh but his Sarah was more intuitive and brave then he had previously had given her credit for. "My lord!" he interjected. "She calls for me. She is wishing her self to be by my side. I am bound to respond, but I cannot give her passage to your court without your permission. You are a just High King and most honorable, allow this mortal to speak."

The tension was high, near intolerable.

"Sire, I am pleading with you," Jareth added meekly. "I have spent five years denying myself what I most desire. Do not snatch it away from me without knowing all of the facts."

Oberon took a deep breath. "I should hear all of the facts. Bring me this Sarah Williams!"


	17. Chapter 16

SCENE 16

RETRIBUTION IS BEST EXPLAINED IN WHISPERS

One moment she had been ready to pop another French fry in her mouth and the next she was ogling at some strange new surroundings. She shoved the fry into her mouth and chewed. 'I had been looking at the photos,' they were still in her hand. 'then the song came on the radio, and then I thought…' she paused and sighed with her revelation. "Confounded old habits," she mumbled out loud. She had wished to know where Jareth was. Her eyes wandered over the ornate carvings of vines, leaves, and flowers. 'Where am I? This is definitely not the castle beyond the goblin city. Though…I wouldn't be opposed to seeing the throne room decorated with this sort of class. Wow! Are those rose buds?'

A door opened and shut. Turning she saw Jareth coming towards her. He looked peeved, but in control. As he approached her, his expression softened and he brought his hands together in an almost supplication manner. "I know you must be mad with me," he said without greeting her. "And believe me I didn't want to leave you this morning."

"Jareth I-,"

"It was the last thing I wanted!"

"Really its-,"

"Do you have any idea just how wonderful you smell? I wanted to snuggle right back up against you. I could have stayed with you all morn-,"

"Jareth!" she raised her voice. "I'm not mad at you. Calm down."

He looked surprised. "You're not?"

"No. I could tell something was wrong." She went to him and put her arms around his waist. "What's wrong? You look… well, you look almost disappointed."

"Well," he paused. "I was rather looking forward to coddling you out of any anger you might have been feeling for being left alone." He braced himself for the reprimand.

She smiled raising an eye brow. Squeezing him closer she said, "Well I'll let you coddle later. But now to more important business: what's wrong? And where are we?"

He put her at arms' length. "My dear welcome to the royal court of the high king, King Oberon!"

"Really? Wow!" Her eyes ran over the carvings again. "Why here?"

"It would seem that my cousin, the southern boy with a gentleman's charm, has challenged my right to claim you." Her arms tensed. "There's a law here my dear: a fae can only offer themselves to a mortal three times. If the final offer is refused, we are to never offer again."

"Three strikes and you're out. But," she seemed to calculate something in her head. "But that doesn't add up."

"I know that. King Oberon doesn't know it. And Jasper, well, he would like to ignore all such evidence."

"But why would he want that?"

He leaned in close gathering her into his arms. "Isn't it obvious? He wants you my dear. He wants what I got."

Sarah blinked. "Well hang on! Don't I get a say in any of this? I don't very well want your cousin!" Her whole body turned rigid. "What do we need to do?"

"We are going to go back through those doors and tell King Oberon exactly what happened five years ago."

"I'm not exactly dressed for court."

"You're perfect." He ran his eyes over her t-shirt and blue jeans. "I want my lord to see you for exactly who you are. Here now, what is this?" he reached for the photo packet she held onto.

"Oh." She giggled. "Our family photos."

"Ah. I'll hold onto those." He tucked them inside his vest. Offering his arm they walked through the doors.

Admittedly Sarah felt a surge of nerves as they entered the room. Her anger though over rode those nerves. How dare Jasper challenge their right to be together! How long had he even known her? Just a few days. How much did he even know of their story? It couldn't very well be much. She held her head high. Fae dressed in flowing garments of rich colors stood aside to let them pass. At the end of the isle waited a man dressed in green and blue robes. Next to him she recognized Jasper. It was hard to hide her scowl. She followed suit with Jareth's bow and curtsied. "My lord I present to you Sarah Williams."

Oberon approached. "Sarah Williams welcome to my court. May we each find favor in each other's eyes."

"Thank you."

"Do you understand why you are here Sarah Williams?"

"To tell you why Jareth has a right to be with me."

"Yes. Tell me Sarah Williams what happened that night five years ago."

She hesitated. She couldn't help her self. Not even Toby knew all of the details of that night. It was mildly embarrassing. Clearing her throat she began, "Five years ago I wished away my baby brother. I was mad at a lot of different things, and he was easy to take my frustration out on. I said the right words and the goblins came and took him. Jareth came as well and explained the situation to me."

"Did he offer you anything?" asked Oberon.

She swallowed. "He offered me my dreams."

Jasper snickered. "Which no doubt included him. Sire please-!"

"Excuse me," she interjected tersely. She looked at Jasper. "You didn't even make my acquaintance until a few days ago, so… shut up. You of all people would have the least clue about what my dreams involve."

He took a few purposeful steps closer to her. "Your dreams are usually much darker," he spoke the last word with purpose as if to emphasis his appearance. "then you care to admit."

She rolled her eyes. "See here you over stuffed peacock-,"

Jareth turned as if to hold her back. "Easy Sarah," he murmured.

She realized she had stamped her foot. "I won't stand here and have this crotch-thinking moron say such things and make claims that are ignorant." She looked at Oberon. "Sire let's just cut right to the heart of the matter alright. Technically Jareth only ever offered him self- his body, his being- to me once that night five years ago. Once. The other two times were offers of my dreams. _My dreams_. At that particular time my dreams did not involve Jareth."

She met his eyes: they winced just slightly with concern.

Oberon observed them. "Just what exactly did your dreams involve Sarah Williams?" he asked.

"Acceptance," she responded still looking at Jareth. "Love. Two things I honestly didn't feel that I had at that time. Two things that I still needed until his subjects returned, turning my whole life topsy-turvy; turning it upside down!" She laughed quietly at the use of the phrase. His hand on her arm flexed. She placed her own over his. "Besides I told him he could come back… whenever he wanted to."

"Well that changes things," observed Oberon. He regarded the couple in front of him. "You gave him leave to return to you?"

"Yes. It felt normal for him to be in my house, using my things, sitting on my sofa."

"Well, in light of such testimony I have to bless your union."

"What?" roared Jasper, indignant.

"She asked him to come back," Oberon said simply. "I cannot argue with that. Please," he hastened to add. "wait to kiss though until after you leave." They exchanged sly glances.

"Sire," sputtered Jasper.

"Oh shut up you spoiled brat. Clearly you're just envious of what your cousin has acquired. My decision is made: King Jareth of the Goblin Realm has the right to claim the mortal Sarah Williams. Dismissed."

Sarah looked away from Jareth, an idea occurring to her. "My lord, I would seek retribution."

He paused intrigued. "Yes?" She motioned for him to draw near. Whispering to him she explained her idea for retribution.


	18. Chapter 17

SCENE 17

RUBBER DUCKY, YOU'RE THE ONE

"This is just ridiculous!" whined Jasper.

"Oh shut up," muttered Fash fumbling for another needle. "The more you hold still, the sooner this get-up will be off you."

Meep poked her head through the door. "How's it coming Fash?" she asked grinning.

"Fine, oh so very fine. Very fortunate that Jasper-,"

"Lord Jasper!"

The goblin scowled. "Quiet mannequin. As I was saying it is most fortunate that Jasper has a similar build to King Jareth. His wedding attire should be properly put together later this evening." With a nod the goblins went about their work.

From the throne room, there came peels of laughter. Jareth occupied his throne with Sarah perched on his knee. The two of them were relishing in their small yet poignant victory. Sarah's eyes were dreamy as she soaked in the castle. He pulled her close touching forehead to forehead with her. "I would have given anything to have had your camera handy to capture my cousin's expression when Oberon ruled in our favor!"

She snickered resting her hands on his chest. "Wasn't it delightful?"

"Not as delightful as you." He shifted dipping her over the side, one hand supporting her head, the other holding her legs. "Very convincing arguments my dear. Tell me though," he cradled her. "where exactly does 'fear me, love me, do as I say' fall? If not in step with your dreams, then where?"

"Er…well," she cleared her throat. "Well…it makes little difference. Either way you still had a chance." Her hand was against his cheek. "It's part of my dreams now." His lips kissed the palm of her hand. The tingling sensation ran over her skin.

"Is that all you asked of King Oberon?" he asked curious.

Her eyes shifted mischievously.

"Sarah Williams what have you done?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Tell me isn't there anything you would like to get out of all of this? I mean Jasper offended you too." He let his eyes drop over her. "I mean aside from getting to have me."

"Yes there is one thing I would most certainly like to have." He raised his hand and flicked his wrist. A photo appeared. Looking at it Sarah saw her self curled under the covers. "Something akin to this scene, yet involving a certain corset."

Her lips stretched into a grin. "Done!" she answered eagerly. "When and where?"

"Now and in my bedroom if you please."

"Done!" With a deep throated laughed he held her close and they vanished from the throne room.

When she found her feet again she looked about a rather large room. In the center was a large wrought iron bed with a canopy. At the foot of the bed was a massive trunk out of dark wood. Lying spread out on the surface was the infamous corset complete with some added accessories. "And just what is this?" she asked cheekily picking up a piece. He only smiled. There was now a full ensemble complete with a garter belt and stockings. Meep appeared to aid with the corset. Telling her he'd give her a moment of privacy he moved into an adjoining room.

She began to change all the while smiling. If the room he moved into was the room she thought it was then he as about to figure out what else she had asked of Oberon. She was pulling on the stockings when she heard the sound: a sort of squeak. Meep looked at her questioningly. She put a finger to her lips and told her to be quiet. When she was dressed she shooed the goblin towards the door.

Squeak. Squeak.

Jareth nearly burst out laughing. 'Oh she's a sly one!' Holding the object in his hand he went to join her in the bedroom. "Tell me my dear," he began to ask. "are the rubber duckies for now or later?"

Squeak went the duck.

He looked at her: dressed in his gifts. Quite suddenly he didn't care if she wanted the silly bath toy in bed with them or not. She walked up to him.

"Later," she said smoothly. "For use during round two in the bubble bath." Tilting her chin up, she kissed him. He kissed back. Squeak went the duck one more time.


	19. PRESS CONFERENCE

PRESS CONFERENCE

"Fifteen minutes!" someone with a headset yells.

I'm running down the hall in my black formal dress trying not to trip in my good heels. "Thanks for the heads up!" I call back. "Where are the goblins? Where is Jasper? Where is Oberon? Am I making demands to a bunch of deaf mutes?!"

Things are in utter chaos. "The Underwear Incident" is still sizzling after its debut and there is a horde of hungry, carnivorous, bloodthirsty press hounds waiting for us. Naturally in my world nothing is going as planned. It's a live or die moment and all of my characters have gone missing. At the moment I'd wager Jareth is snogging Sarah behind some curtain, Oberon is trying to seduce my coffee girl, and ten to one the goblins are making short of the M&Ms in the break room.

Said room is where I find my self. "Meep, Stench, Fash, Dink, Shriek, and you over their who's name I can't seem to remember we're on in fifteen minutes!"

"Really?" asks Meep reclining in a bowl of red candy.

Fash shakes his head holding material and a needle and thread. "I can't be done in fifteen minutes!" he shrieks.

"Fash are you sweating?" I ask concerned.

"He's all in a tizzy," explains Dink. "Because he wanted us to all wear matching vests."

"I can't get them done! No way! No how! I'm going to be a fashion disaster! And in front of all of those cameras!" he wails.

I consider my options. "I just might regret this, but whatever vests you may be lacking- you're welcome to go through my clothes. Just be ready in fifteen or you'll never see a thimble again!" I rush away hearing the shouts of relief.

I'm still missing the other main characters. My comedy debut and things are so off kilter that I'm considering never writing a comedy again. Or at the very least retiring certain characters with egos so big that they make Janet Jackson seem like a school marm. Squabble is coming out of Jasper's dressing room. "Lady Authoress!" he exclaims seeing me. "He won't do it."

My abrupt halt causes me to teeter in my heels. "What? Jasper won't do what?"

"Greet the press. He says that as a new character and being of the royal blood line he is in titled to certain…rights."

"Rights?" I repeat. "What- does he want rubber duckies, massage oils, cookies…a DVD of Fiddler On the Roof? What?"

Squabble looks most uncomfortable. He beckons me to draw near. The "rights" are whispered in my ear. My eyes pop open in alarm. "I did not write him to be that way!" I exclaim angrily. "Jareth the Goblin King- appear! Now!"

On cue with a puff of glitter and blue smoke the Goblin King appears. "You interrupted a perfectly good make-out session with Sarah, this had better be good!" he complains in his quiet sadistic way.

"Oh shut up- you get more action than any other character I know. I need your help. Your cousin is refusing to come out until he get's laid!"

He falters. "What? Even I don't make such demands. Squabble, go find a two-dollar whore would you?"

The goblin looks ready to obey.

"Jareth! I don't keep whores handy in my creative space!"

"Well maybe you should. There are only a handful of females about this place and all of them are partnered off. Well… except Meep," he adds thoughtfully.

Squabble clears his throat. "Believe me she'd rather drink bog water then couple with Lord Jasper."

The king gives me an annoyed look. "He's your character," he points out.

"I've only got ten more minutes to round up everyone to greet the vultures, so go in there, do what it is you do to get your cousin to behave, and get stage right before I make you all eunuchs!" The two males look warily at me. "It makes little difference to me- I ain't coupled off with any of you." I storm away.

The next seven minutes are spent in a whirl. I rescue my coffee girl from the jealous rage of Oberon's fairy wife; apologize to the Fire Gang- "You simply cannot put on a dance routine at the last minute." Convince Hoggle that having him and Ludo as head of security is an honorable job. Find Sarah and retouch up her makeup. Lastly assemble everyone stage right to exit out in all of our fan-service glory.

"M'lady, excuse me," says Sir Dydimus.

I look down- the little knight has his finest garb on. "Yes?"

"You look lovely this evening. I was wondering, that is if you don't have anyone else… I, uh, well…may I be your escort?"

The little fox's whiskers are twitching most nervously. The sight melts my heart. "That would be most fine my noble sir." I give him my hand with a smile.

Jareth leans over my shoulder. "He's a tad short for you," he snickers. "But more importantly- Jasper is here."

"Whose soul do I owe you for this?"

"Two minutes! Two minutes!" yells headset man.

The king laughs. "No souls… not this time at any rate. He demanded a story."

"Adventure or erotica?"

Sarah is over my other shoulder. "Guess," she says. I can hear her smile.

"Any time limit for its completion?" I ask smirking.

"None at all," answers Jareth. "You've got all the time in the world to give him what he wants. He'll probably be a faded character before he ever assumes the role of dashing romantic hero."

"That is someone you can smite with ED," says Sarah. We all laugh.

Introductions have begun. Valery and Eddie of "The Remembering" fame are center stage with microphones. Before I can even take two steps out onto the stage, the goblins have run ahead of me to meet the Fire Gang who are running out from stage left. To my absolute horror the opening chords of the Bee Gee's "More Than A Woman" can be heard.

"Jareth? Sarah?" I look around. I am completely left alone with Sir Dydimus who is pulling me out on to the stage. "What the-!" All of my characters are on the stage dancing what oddly looks like the electric slide.

"Oh, girl I've known you very well, I've seen you growing everyday," sings a voice. Amidst all of the dancing goblins, fieries, and yes even Sarah, Jareth appears with a microphone. "You got me working day and night, just trying to keep a hold on you!"

"Come on Lady Writer!" calls Meep. "Boogie Underground style!"

Cameras are flashing. Jareth circles around me, performs a John Trovalta hip shake, and moves near Sarah.

"C'me on lil' lady!" yells a fiery. "Chilly down!"

I heave a sigh. No sense in fighting it any more. I am my characters after all. "Oh what the heck! Dydimus!" I extend my hand.

"My lady!" He bows accepting my offer.

The entire crew of "The Underwear Incident" breaks out in the hustle.

Camera crane pulls back for a full dance scene finish.

The End.


End file.
